The Wedding Par Duex
by hardrocker21
Summary: Julien is after Marlene's heart again. This time however, it goes much differently. Will contain Julene and Skilene.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story idea I've had for a while, but didn't know how to write out. But here it is at long last. Please enjoy 'The Wedding Par Duex'.**

**The title idea I got from the movie 'Hot Shots Par Duex'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Lemur habitat)**

Julien was sitting perched on his throne as he looked out over the zoo. He had a very good view of the zoo seeing as his throne was tall enough. But the thing he looked at the most was the otter habitat. Most especially when Marlene was out swimming in her pond. He loved looking at Marlene when her fur was wet. Oh how he wanted her.

Something small and furry jumped and grabbed onto Julien's feet and Julien then let out a grunt. He looked down and his feet and saw that Mort was hugging them again.

Julien growled and yelled, "MORT! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I BE TELLING YOU? NO GRABBING THE ROYAL FEET!"

Mort looked up at Julien with big eyes and he said in his cute tone, "But I'm cuishoned."

Julien growled some more and he kicked Mort off of his feet which sent Mort flying towards Roger's habitat. Mort landed with a splash in Roger's pond which made Julien smile to himself. He sat back down on his throne as Maurice came running over to him.

"Your majesty. I just got this letter from home and it was sent to you," Maurice said while trying catch his breath.

Julein looked at Maurice and then down at the envelope in Maurice's paw. It had a crudely drawn picture of Julien on the front, so that indicated to the lemurs that it was for King Julien.

Julein scratched his head and asked, "Okay then, but who is it from Maurice?"

Maurice shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know your highness. I don't know how to read. We'll have to ask Phil and Mason about it."

Julien sighed in annoyance and said, "Fine Maurice. We'll go over to the reading monkey's place and ask them who sent my letter."

Maurice nodded and said quietly to himself, "I really need to take up Dave's offer for reading lessons."

Shortly after that, Mort had returned. As soon as he had, all three lemurs left for the chimps habitat.

**(Chimp habitat)**

As soon as the lemurs arrived at the chimp habitat, Julien began shaking in anticipation. He began shaking even more when they handed the letter over to Phil and Phil began reading it. It was killing Julien to know who had written to him.

"Well? Who sent me my letter. I need to know. I demand that you be telling me," Julien demanded anxiously.

After a few minutes, Phil put the letter down and began signing away with Mason translating.

Mason cleared his throat and said, "Well Julien, here is what the letter says.

Dear son,

I know it's been a long time and that this is the first time we've been in contact since you left here. In the meantime I have learned to read and write thanks to some strangers that arrived here one day a short time ago. They even claimed that they knew you and they told me how I could contact you.

I wrote this letter to tell you that I will be coming to this place you moved to, this "Central Park Zoo" to see you. I just hope that you haven't forgotten me.

Love,  
Mother

P.S. One of the strangers told me that you found yourself a nice woman. When I get there I wish to meet her so that I can judge whether or not she is worthy of being your mate."

Julien gasped as soon as Mason had finished transltaing the the words that Phil had been signing.

"My mother is coming? When will she get here? Will it be soon? There is much to be done before she arrives," Julien started yelling frantically.

Maurice heard the sound of a truck engine near the zoo gates, so he looked over at the gates and saw a truck entering. It was slowly driving towards the lemur enclosure.

"Umm... I think it might be to late for that King Julien sir. There's a truck heading our place right now," Maurice said and pointed to the truck.

Everyone saw the truck and Julien just let out a loud scream. He scrambled out of the chimp habitat and back towards the lemur's. Maurice thanked the chimps for there time and ran after the king. Mort just followed after the both of them.

Julien clambered into the habitat as fast as he could. The zooworker set the crate, that had been in the truck, on the ground and went back to grab his crowbar. He hadn't even noticed Julien's absence. The man took the crowbar and pried one of the sides off of the crate. A moment later, the crate's inhabitant walked out of the crate and revealed herself.

What walked out of the crate was a middle aged ring tail lemur. Her walk and appearence showed signs of middle age. She was a little taller than Julian and wore a crown on top of her head which was similar to Julien's. She also had big yellow eyes like Julien's and she had some chubiness to her. She turned and spotted Julien. She smiled as she began to walk to him.

"Ahh my son. It's so good to see you after so long. I missed you," said the older lemur as she walked over and hugged Julien.

"Oh m-mother? It's very good to see you too," Julien said nervously.

The queen lemur pulled away from Julien and she noticed the letter in his paw.

"Huh? When did that letter get here?" she asked with an accent similar to Julien's.

Maurice walked over to Julien and the queen and said, "Just a few minutes ago your majesty. One of your bird couriers brought it."

The queen growled and said, "I sent that letter three weeks ago. It should have been here days ago."

Maurice shivered and said, "My apologies your highness. I didn't mean any disrespect."

The queen sighed and said, "It's not your fault Maurice. Also it's good to see you too."

Maurice nodded courteously, bowed, and said, "It's good to see you too your highness."

The queen nodded some more and asked, "I'm very sorry if this abrupt son. But I wish to know where my potential future daughter-in-law?"

Julien froze after hearing his mother ask. He didn't know how to answer that. How was he supposed to tell her that the girl he wanted, didn't want him?

"She's not a bird is she? You know how I feel about lemurs dating birds," his mother scolded.

"Of course not mother. I'm not that stupid. It's just that... well... she's being very hard to get. She acts like she doesn't want me, but I know she does mother. I know she does," Julien explained to her.

The queen crossed her arms, glaring, and said, "Oh really? Well we'll just see about that. Tell me where she lives."

Julien led his mother to the habitat wall and pointed over to the otter habitat. He had seen Dave leave for the gorilla habitat earlier in the day and he could still see Dave over there playing basketball with them and Joey. Marlene was all alone.

Julien pointed at the otter habitat and said, "She lives over there mother."

The queen looked over and said, "Oh. Okay then. I'll head over there and judge her for myself. If I think she's just right for you, I'll see to it she becomes your queen."

Julien smiled and he and his mother hugged again.

"Thank you mother. I just knew that you could help me," Julien said.

His mother smiled back and left for the otter habitat.

**(Otter habitat)**

Marlene was just lying in her habitat, watching the clouds float past above her. It was early spring and it was a very nice day out. She wasn't even aware of the lemur sitting in her tree and looking down at her. The lemur queen looked down at Marlene with wonderment in her eyes. The face of this otter was pretty enough and, even from this distance, she could hear Marlene's voice. Her voice was sweet enough too. Unforunately, the queen still wasn't convinced that this otter was good enough for her son. She figured that the otter's appearence would be enough to convince her, but sadly it wasn't. The queen figured that she would have to meet the otter in person before a decision could be reached. The queen removed her crown and left it in the tree to hide that she was royalty. After all, why would a commoner talk to royalty such as her? The queen took a deep breath and started climbing down the tree.

Marlene was still lying in the grass of her habitat. She closed her eyes for just a moment, when she heard the sound of someone approaching. Marlene shot her eyes open and looked over to see an older female lemur coming towards her.

"Umm... hi there. Can I help you or something?" Marlene asked her.

The female lemur stopped for a moment and just looked at Marlene.

"No... I don't. You see I'm new here and I just wanted to meet the new neighbors," she answered Marlene.

Marlene smiled and said, "Oh sorry about that. Well let me start then. My name is Marlene and this is my home."

The lemur smiled and said, "It's alright. My name is Marie. It's nice to meet you Marlene."

As Marlene turned her back for a moment, the queen obersved Marlene a little bit more. Marlene's figure was almost perfect and her eyes were incredible. As she and Marlene talked, Marie took note of Marlene's personality. Well fit for a queen. After an hour of conversation, Marie bid Marlene good-bye and left. Headed back to the lemur habitat to tell her son what she thought. As soon as she re-entered the lemur habitat, Julien went to her expecting the worst.

"Well mother? What do you think of her?" Julien asked her.

She looked back at Julien and said calmly, "Well my son. I'm surprised that I'm actually going to say this. She is perfect for you. But unfortunatly I cannot force her to wed you. Not here anyway. We'll need to get her back to Madagascar. Once there we'll appoint her a duchess and then we can arrange a wedding for the two of you."

Julien became ecstatic, but then Maurice came over and asked, "But tell me, how exactly are we going to do that?"

The queen thought for a moment, but couldn't think of anything.

"I'll think of something my dear. Don't any of you worry about that," the queen answered.

**And that's chapter one. So who are these mysterious strangers that came to Madagascar. And if you're wondering how Julien can be a king when his mother is still alive, don't worry. I will explain it later.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1. Here's chapter 2.**

**Look I know there are a lot of Skilene fans on here. In fact Skilene is my favorite pairing. But I like Julene as well. So please do NOT insult it. Can we do that please? Okay then. I've worked really hard on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

2 days had passed as the zoo was none the wiser about the plot between Julien and his mother. In fact very few had been interested in meeting the new lemur, even when someone had overheard someone say that she was leaving in a couple of days. Marie had actually gone around and asked a few questions to many zoo residents. She mainly asked about shipping information and something about a crate to use. Many assumed this was transfer related. However she did hear from Maurice that he knew someone that would be happy to help.

In the meantime, Skipper and the other penguins didn't take any notice. In fact they supported what she was doing. It meant one less lemur for their zoo. So they didn't think much of it.

On the queens fourth day at the zoo, she figured it was time to set her plan in motion. She had already met the chimps and convinced them to bring up a transfer back to Madagascar for her. The crate that she had arrvied in, had been taken back to the zoo garage and was waiting there for her.

Marie looked up at the zoo clock and said, "Twenty minutes until we leave. Time to get started."

The queen jumped out of her habitat and met her contact for her plan.

"So are we going to do this thing or not?" asked the contact.

Marie nodded and said, "Yes we are. Are you ready Darla?"

Darla smiled and said, "if it gets Julien out of here and out of my hair for good, then I am highly ready."

Marie glared at Darla and said, "And you're doing this to make my son happy too?"

Darla held her hands up and said, "Yes of course."

Marie lowered her glare, smiled, and said, "Good. Now let's go."

**(Otter habitat)**

Marlene walked out of her cave and yawned. Dave was still asleep inside the cave. Marlene stretched to relax her aching joints. After she was done, she could hear the sound of someone walking up behind her.

Marlene turned and said, "What the? Who's there?"

"Shh. I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to frighten you," said Marie.

Marlene sighed and said, "Oh Marie, it's only you. What brings you here?"

Marie chuckled and said, "well I'm sorry if this too early, but I heard that you were good at doing acrobatics and I was hoping to see some. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Marlene chuckled some as well and said, " Oh I don't mind. I'll gladly show you some."

Marlene walked up her hill and towards her stone slide. She took a deep breath and jumped onto the slide. She glided down it with ease and she felt as she went airborne. However she didn't feel herself fall. She opened her eyes and realized that she was floating in mid air. She was trapped in an energy bubble.

Marie laughed and said, "We got her Darla."

Marlene gasped and said, "What? Marie what are you doing?"

Marie looked up at Marlene and said, "Don't worry dear. You're just coming with me is all. Darla help me get her to the place that everyone around here calls the garage."

Darla jumped down from Marlene's tree and both she and Marie started walking towards the zoo garage. With Marlene floating helplessly behind them.

"What? Dave! HELP ME!" Marlene yelled.

The sound of Marlene's shouts were enough to rouse Dave up from his slumber. He jumped out of his bed and rushed for the cave entrance. Outside Darla merely smirked and pulled out a jar of green dust. She blew a small handful at the cave entrance and as soon as Dave hit it, he was forced back.

"What the? What the hell is this?" Dave as he touched the force field again.

Darla smiled and said, "A force field. It keeps you stuck in there. But don't worry, it'll go away in about thirty minutes."

"But we leave in five, so we need to go right now," said Marie as she left with Darla and Marlene.

Dave turned back into the cave and went for the sewer grate. He pulled the grate off and ran straight to the penguin HQ through the sewer.

**(Penguin HQ)**

The penguins were all gathered in front of thier TV and they were watching the morning news. Not much going on besides weather and traffic reports. The only thing that would pull the guys from their stupor was the sound of Dave entering their HQ.

"Guys that lemur woman is leaving the zoo right now," Dave said as soon as he entered the HQ.

Skipper laughed and said, "Good. That means one less lemur to deal with."

Dave groaned and said, "Well she's taking Marlene with her. Ya hear me? Marlene is being kidnapped. Right now."

Almost immediatly, all the penguins jumped up to their feet.

"What? We have to help her Skippa," Private said.

Skipper nodded and said, "Affirmative Private. Men we need to head up topside right now."

Everyone nodded and they rushed for the fishbowl entrance. Unfortunatly as soon as Kowalski put his flipper on the bottom of the bowl, he was forced back. Darla's force field was here too.

"Dammit! They've already been here. They must have thought this out well," Dave said full of anger.

Skipper slapped Dave and said, "Calm down Dave. We'll just use one of our many escape tunnels. Move out men."

**(Zoo garage)**

"Put me down," Marlene yelled as soon as the three arrived at the garage.

They walked over to the open crate and Marlene could see inside. Julien, Mort, and Maurice were already inside the crate.

"Oh no. Not this again," Marlene said in annoyance.

As Marlene hovered over the crate, her energy bubble disapated and she fell into the crate. Lucky for her, Julien caught her. Marie thanked Darla and bid her good-bye. Marie clambered into the crate and Darla set the lid onto the top of the crate. She left when she spotted a zoo worker walking into the garage. The man grabbed a hammer and nails and nailed the lid to the crate.

When he was done, the man grabbed his walkie talkie and said, "Okay crate is closed. Bring the truck in."

A truck backed towards the garage. Right after it parked, the crate was then loaded aboard and the back of the truck was closed. A moment or two later, the truck pulled out and drove towards the zoo gate.

**(Elsewhere in the zoo)**

A manhole cover slid open and the four penguins plus Dave jumped out. Just in time to see the truck drive out of the zoo gate.

"There it goes," yelled Dave.

"MARLENE!" Skipper screamed as he and the others prepaered to rush for the truck.

"Oh no you don't," came Alice's voice as a net fell over the penguins and Dave.

"You're not going anywhere you little trouble makers," Alice said as she hoisted the group onto her back while they were still in the net.

Skipper looked back towards the truck as it rounded the corner and drove out of sight.

**(crate)**

Marlene sat in the crate and just glared at Marie.

"So I take it that you had this planned from the very begining? Didn't you?" Marlene demanded.

Marie sighed and said, "I'm sorry for the deception my dear. But it was the only way I could get my son what he wanted."

"Your son?" Marlene asked.

Marie pointed over at Julien and Marlene put two and two together.

"Oh, I understand. But Julien, what exactly is it that you want?" Marlene asked Julien.

Julien took Marlene's paws into his own and looked her in the eyes.

"I want my bride. I want my queen. I want you Marlene. As my bride and queen," Julien explained to her.

Marie chuckled and said, "Come now dear. There'll be a wonderful ceremony. Flowers of many kinds and a lovely gown. Just for you. So what do you say? Be my daughter-in-law?"

Marlene thought for a moment. She didn't know what to do If she accepted, she may never see her friends again. But if she refused she would only be breaking Julien's heart again for her own desires. She was happy at first last time, but then she had felt guilt get at her. She didn't want to do that again. Even if it meant leaving her old life behind, she just couldn't do that again.

Reluctantly, Marlene sighed and said, "okay Julien. I'll be your bride."

Julien squealed in excitment and he hugged Marlene tightly. After he let go, he turned to Maurice and they got to talking while Marlene just frowned.

Marie wrapped an arm around Marlene and said, "Relax dear. You'll feel much better once you two have the kiss and your marriage is sealed."

'That's what I'm afraid of,' Marlene thought to herself as the truck drove towards the airport.

**Well Marlene is in trouble again and the guys are captured. Let's hope things can turn out well.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing new to say. Here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

It didn't take too long for the truck to reach the airport and it didn't take much longer to get the crate on a plane bound for Madagascar. About on hour after that, the plane was finally cleared for take off and it was off. A few more hours into the flight, the male lemurs all fell asleep while Marlene couldn't. She just sat in the crate, stared at Julien, and let out another sigh. Marie patted Marlene's head and tried to comfort her.

"There there dear. Everthing will be okay. You just let me and my subjects take care of everything," Marie said soothingly to Marlene.

Marlene wiped a tear from her eye and said, "It's not that I'm worried about. It's... something else."

Marie chuckled softly and said, "Don't worry. I figure that your the same size as I was when I was younger. So I'll give you my old dress. Also our doctors will take care of your... flaws."

Marlene gasped and said, "Flaws? You think I have flaws? And what's this about a dress? Why would you have wedding clothes?"

Marie nodded and placed one of her paws on Marlene's back.

"You spine isn't straight. A little work back here will help. Just so you know, the process might be a little painful, but it is worth it. Also you have a little blemish near your eye, but your veil will take care of that," Marie explained.

"And about the dress? Where did you get that idea from?" Marlene asked.

Marie chuckled and said, "Oh from pictures that humans have left on Madagascar. We've kind of made it into one our royal customs. You should rest dear. There is much to be done before the wedding can commence," Maries explained some more.

Marlene groaned once more and went back to sulking.

Marie chuckled once more and said, "I was a nervous bride before my wedding too. You'll get over it."

Marlene shook her head and remained silent.

**(Central Park Zoo office)**

Alice was yammering into the phone while the penguins and Dave were stuck in seperate cages. Alice kept blabbing on about the penguins not staying in their habitat and about Dave.

"I don't know, maybe he's sterile... Well he's been here for eleven monthes now and the female hasn't been with child... yeah I call him a dud too," Alice yammered on into the phone.

Dave groaned and said, "My name is Dave you dumb ass."

All Alice could hear was otter sounds and blew him off.

Dave groaned again and said, "Up your's bimbo."

Rico growled and babbled, "Hey that's my line buddy." **(Do ya get it?)**

"Can it you two. We have more pressing matters than Alice right now. Who knows what sick,twisted things that lemur woman could be doing to Marlene right now? To my Marlene?" Skipper said with sorrow in the last sentence.

Private went wide eyed and said, "What was that Skippa?"

Skipper stammered for a moment and said, "I meant our Marlene. Yeah our Marlene."

Everyone still gave weirded out looks at Skipper.

"Oh come on, it was just a slip of the tounge. Now Kowalski do you have any options?" Skipper said and turned to Kowalski.

Kowalski whipped out his notepad and said, "Well from the looks of things Skipper, we may have to choice but brute force... against Alice."

Skipper smiled and said, "I like that idea."

Dave nodded and said, "Count me in as well."

"Now we just need to get out of here, but no one here has thumbs. In fact the closest to fingers here would be Dave," Kowalski said.

Everyone looked at Dave and Dave groaned.

"So you guys expect me to get us out of here. And how exactly am I supposed to do that if you don't mind me asking? As you said, none of us have thumbs," Dave asked angrily.

Kowalski groaned and said, "But you have fingers to say the least. Maybe you can grip the lifty thing that keeps these cages locked. We need you to do that. Can you?"

Dave sighed and said, "I can try to say the least."

Dave stuck his arm out of the cage and tried to grip the lock mechanism. It was hard seeing as the lack of a thumb made it hard to grab the thing. He tried to grip it between to fingers of his paw, but kept slipping.

"Come on Dave, you can do it," Dave said to himself and tried again.

This time he grabbed it quickly and managed to wedge the mechanism between two fingers.

"Alright, I got it," Dave said as he began pulling down on it.

The mechanism slipped from between the fingers, but Dave grabbed it again. This time he turned some more and finally heard the click. He had successfully unlocked the cage. Dave slowly and quietly opened the door and climbed out of his cage.

The penguins cheered quietly and Skipper said, "Okay Dave, now let us out."

Dave looked at Alice and said, "I will in just a second guys, but first I need a little payback."

Alice was still talking into the phone.

"Yeah I think we might be able to replace him. Just need a little time to-," Alice said but was cut off by a sharp strike to the back of her neck.

She sat still for a moment and then she fell to the floor unconcious.

"The name is Dave, not dud," Dave said to Alice's unconcious form.

Dave turned back to the guys and climbed up to them.

"Sorry guys, I just had to do that," Dave said.

Skipper nodded and said, "Not bad Dave, now get us out of here."

Dave nodded and worked at the mechanism on Skipper's cage and then on the others. As soon as everyone was out, they began the next phase of their plan.

"Okay so what do we do now Skippa? There's no telling where that lemur took Marlene," Private said.

SKipper nodded and said, "Yes, but we know who can help us and getting that information isn't going to be easy."

"Who Skippa?" Private asked.

"We're going to have to go to Darla. She had a role in that lemur womans plan and therefore must know something. She might even be able to tell us why she took Marlene. But with the threat of backwoods magic, it's not going to be easy," Skipper said.

Kowalski scoffed and said, "Skipper I already told and everyone else over and over again. Science doesn't allow for the existence of magic."

Skipper growled and slapped Kowalski.

"Kowalski you saw what Darla was doing out there. Where did that bubble thing come from? Can you explain it? I don't think you can. So let's head over there and interogate that babbon. You all have your orders, so follow them," Skipper said and walked off grumbling.

Private gulped and said, "Gee, I've never seen Skippa this angry before."

Kowalski shrugged and said, "Well he and Marlene have a good friendship. She's one of the few that he never gave a nickname to."

Dave shook his head and said, "I don't think it has to do with friendship. In fact I think it's about more than friendship. I don't know, let's just follow him."

The other penguins nodded and they followed Dave and Skipper out.

**Not much happening here, but next we'll see how the penguins and Dave stand when it comes to backwoods magic.**

**Remember to read** **and review please. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well folks here is chapter 4.**

**I went and saw The Avengers the other day. What can I say besides BEST MOVIE EVER! Totally worth the five year hype. Okay on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Baboon habitat)**

Darla and her girls were back at their habitat and dancing to their rockabilly music. The norm for them. What they didn't notice was that they were being watched by some ticked off penguins and otter.

Skipper watched Darla and said, "Okay everyone, the prime thing we do is restrain Darla and her goons. She can't use that freaky backwoods magic if she's restrained."

"So how do you suggest we do that?" Dave asked.

Skipper shrugged Dave's words off and said, "Okay Kowalski when we get in there I need you, Private, and Rico to take down and restrain Darla's girls. You have that red adheiseve tape you created?"

Kowalski held it up and Skipper smiled.

"Good. Now Dave you and me will take on Darla. You keep quiet and let me ask the questions. You just let me ask the questions," Skipper ordered.

Dave frowned and said, "Yes sir."

Skipper nodded and said, "Now move out men. Attack at will."

The group all moved in and jumped the wall to the habitat. Private and Kowalski jumped one girl and Rico got the other. Leaving Dave and Skipper to take on Darla herself. Dave lumped onto her head and covered her mouth with his body while a good kick from Skipper knocked her off her feet. Darla tried to pry Dave from her face while in the meantime Kowalski restrained the two other baboons and then moved towards Darla. With aid from Private and Rico, they got Darla's hands behind her back and they too were tied with tape.

Skipper smirked and said, "Well done boys. You can off of Darla now Dave."

Dave nodded and did just as Skipper said. As soon as he did though, Darla opened her mouth to scream.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU!" Darla screamed at the penguins and Dave.

"Not while you're tied up on the ground," Skipper said.

Darla growled and said, "Um I can just use my mouth to curse you. All I need to do is mmpphhh..."

Dave covered Darla's mouth and said, "You try anything funny and I'll just cover it back up."

Skipper nodded and said, "Now if you answer our questions properly, we won't be forced to use drastic measures. Rico would you please?"

Rico nodded and upchucked a car battery with prongs while Dave got off of Darla's face.

"Heh he he. Zap zap," Rico laughed.

Darla went wide eyed and said, "You t-think th-th-that scares me? Dave will be cooked too."

Dave shook his head and said, "I'm very agile. I could easily get away from you in time."

Dave grabbed onto Darla again and Skipper continued.

"So first question, who was that lemur woman and what was she doing here?" Skipper asked and glared at Darla.

Dave removed himself from Darla and Darla asked, "Before I answer anything I have to ask, why do you have this loser covering me? Why not that tape?"

"Because it's a super adheisive of my own design. It'd be incredible hard to remove it from your mouth," Kowalski answered.

Darla sneered and said, "Now to answer your question. She's a queen lemur from Madagascar and she was here to see her son."

"Who was her son?" Dave asked.

Darla let out a laugh and said, "Think about it. She's royalty and we had a royal lemur here. Do the math."

"You don't mean Julien do you? How can he be king if his mother, a queen, is still alive?" Dave asked.

Darla shrugged and said, "How should I know. I just did what she asked me to."

"And let my guess, that was to kidnap Marlene," Dave said.

Darla nodded and said, "For marriage apparently."

"Marriage? Julein going after Marlene's paw again? Where did they take her? YOU TELL ME NOW?" Skipper demanded from Darla.

Darla laughed and said, "And why would I tell you that?"

"Zap zap," Rico laughed while holding up the prongs.

Darla rolled her eyes and says, "Fine they are heading off to Madagascar. You happy now?"

Skipper nodded and said, "I have an idea of what part of Madagascar they are going to. Thank you Darla, we have what we need now."

"Your wlecome. Now let me out. This tape is chaffing," Darla said.

"The adheisive doesn't last. It'll dissolve within two hours. So we should probably prep our leave," Kowalski said.

Skipper nodded and said, "Right Kowalski. Before we leave though, tape Darla's mouth shut."

Kowalski nodded and approached Darla.

"Hey! Why are you doing that?" Darla asked as Kowalski started placing the tape on her.

Dave laughed and said, "I know how psychos work. As soon as we turn our backs, you'll just use your magic on us for revenge."

Darla merely growled behin her gag.

Skipper smirked and said, "Alright let's move out. I want us to be on the next plane to Madagascar. Marlene needs me... er... I mean us. She needs us."

Everyone nodded and they were off.

**(Marlene)**

Marlene had managed to get a couple of hours sleep, with Marie nearby. Julien had been trying to cuddle up with her a couple of times, but Marie had shooed Julien away each time. She told him that would have to wait until AFTER the wedding. **(Yakko: Good night everybody)** Marlene felt at least a little comfort from that. But for the most part she merely rested her eyes for a bit.

Marie kept urging Marlene to get some sleep, but Marlene just couldn't bring herself to do so. All she wanted was out of this crate and back out with her own free will. Not trapped with some crazy lemurs and a queen. Marlene just sat and tried to find ways to kill time. Finally Maurice came over and sat next to her.

"Not feeling good are you?" Maurice asked her in a hushed whisper.

"No, I'm just peachy Maurice. Thank you for asking," Marlene said sarcastically.

Maurice groaned and said, "Sorry I asked. You know I never figured that King Julein would go THIS far to try to win your heart. Usually nothing good comes from forced marriages."

"Yeah I kinda figured that one out myself. But thanks anyway," Marlene said.

Maurice nodded and walked back to the other side of the crate. A moment later, Marlene had to dodge as Julien had to kick Mort off of his feet. The constant anxiety of being stuck with the lemurs plus with claustrophobia setting in, Marlene was beginning to lose her nerve.

"Are we almost there? I can't take being trapped in this crate anymore," Marlene said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Marie shook her head and said, "it's still going to be a while until we're at our destination. That's one reason why I suggested you get some sleep dear. Time goes by faster that way."

Marlene nodded and said that she would try. She lied back down on the floor of the crate and shut her eyes. Hopefully some sleep, if she got any, would help her feel more better.

**Well that ends this chapter. I'm not really pleased with this one, but I hope you guys liked it.**

**Read and review please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi! I'm going to have ALOT of work in the next couple of weeks. It's going to be tiring. I'll still try to get these out though.**

**Slenderman update: I just can't find the notebook that I had it all written down in, so I'm going to have to write the chapters down from memory. Sorry everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Penguin HQ)**

"So guys, how are we going to get to Madagascar and in a short enough time too? Chances are, they may be there by now," Dave said as the penguins gathered supplies.

"Don't worry about that Dave. We have something that should do the trick. We should be there in just a few hours," Skipper said.

Dave picked up some cans of sardines with Private and he and the other penguins left the HQ and moved towards where the penguins kept their car.

"What? You don't expect us to drive there do ya?" Dave asked in confusion.

Skipper shook his head and said, "Now how can we drive there?"

The opened the secret door to the penguins garage and instead of the penguins car, there was a rocket ship. **(The one from Big Blue Marble)**

Dave went wide eyed and even dropped the cans of sardines he was carrying.

"Impressive," Dave said as he looked at the ship.

"It flies too. Imagine that, one of Kowalski's inventions DIDN'T try to kill us," Skipper said smirming.

"Hey when was the last time an invention of mine nearly killed everyone?" Kowalski asked angrily.

"Well there was the time you built that time machine that nearly sucked up the entire universe," Private said.

"Snow cone machine," Rico grunted.

"Not to mention the... furro machine," Skipper said with his voice quivering at the last two words.

Kowalski sighed and said, "I get it. Now shouldn't we going. I've already got the hatch in the ceiling and roof open."

Skipper nodded and said, "Right. Since we're only going to the other side of the Earth, it should only take an hour or two to get there."

"So why bring all of this fish?" Dave asked indicating all of the cans of sardines they were setting down in the ship.

"Because we'll be on island full of lemurs who will likely try to annoy us just like Ringtail. It'll be good to have something to keep them away with," Skipper answered.

Part of the pile of sardine cans collapsed and revealed numerous cans of... spam beneath them.

"What the? Where did this canned ham come from?" Skipper asked angrily.

Dave took a can and said, "This is spam Skipper. It's a canned pasturized meat. We had to eat this stuff a lot in the feild while I was in the rangers."

"I see, but who put all of this in here?" Skipper asked.

They heard the sound of Rico laughing as he watched something on a minature monitor on what looked like a wristwatch.

Dave walked over and asked, "What's so funny Rico?"

Rico pointed at the moitor and and what was playing was 'Monty Python's Flying Circus'. What they were showing was a bunch of people in a diner saying spam a lot.

Skipper waddled over and saw what Rico was looking at and asked, "Rico? Did you have something to do with all these cans of ham?"

"It's spam," Dave corrected.

Skipper held up a flipper and said, "Whatever! Rico did you bring all of this spam on board the rocket?"

Rico groaned and grunted, "Yeah."

Skipper pointed at the pile and said, "Get rid of it. NOW!"

Rico groaned and did as he was told. He carefully picked out the cans and then shoved them out of the ship and to the ground.

"Alright boys let's get moving. Kowalski, how's our status?" Skipper said.

"Thrusters are ready to launch. Systems are functional and life support is at full," Kowalski said as he checked everything.

Skipper nodded and said, "Lift off! NOW!"

Kowalski pushed the button and the rocket was off. It travelled through the hatch in the roof and they were off into the sky. Before long they were flying over the atlantic ocean and the guys settled into the flight.

Dave turned to Skipper and asked, "So what was up with you back there? I've seen you moody before, but never this moody."

Skipper sighed and said, "What can I say Dave? I just don't want Ringtail to abuse his special "Power" and I certainly don't want Marlene becoming his bride or worse."

"What's worse than being his bride Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper shuddered and said, "HIS MATE!"

**(Yakko: *sighs* The stuff they're getting away with on kids shows these days)**

Rico gagged and Kowalski screamed.

"We have to hurry before it's too late," Kowalski said and cranked up the power to the thrusters.

**(Crate)**

At long last the crate stopped moving and it was silent.

Marlene woke up, stretched out, and said, "Dave you will not believe the dream I just had. I dreamt that Julien and his mother had me in a crate and-"

Marlene stopped as she looked around and saw the lemurs around her.

"Oh boy, I knew it was too good to be true," Marlene said in annoyance.

Just as Marlene was getting up, the crate was lifted up again and she fell over. Right into Julien of all people.

"Hello my queen," Julein said to Marlene.

Marlene gagged and pulled herself away from Julien. Almost immediatly the crate was set down and the front of the crate fell and sunlight filled the crate.

"Ahh! Okay that is too bright," Marlene said as she covered her eyes.

Marie grabbed one of Marlene's paws and pulled it away from her eye.

"Take a good long look my dear. It's really beautiful," Marie said.

Marlene did just that and stepped out of the crate. It was good that Marlene no longer had the problem of going wild. Because if she did, then she wouldn't be able to enjoy this. There were tall trees with exotic plant life growing all around. Vines everywhere, plus nearby there was what looked like a crashed plane.

"Wow! This place looks incredible," Marlene said in excitement.

Julien walked over and took Marlene's arm.

"Welcome to Madagascar, my queen," Julien whispered to her.

**The guys are on their way and the lemurs plus Marlene have arrived in Madagascar. Wasn't that speedy service? But then again I didn't really give any relevance of time in this story.**

**Hope you all liked it and read and review plase.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much to say. Here's chp. 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

"Are we there yet?" Private asked while he and the other penguins sat in the rocket.

Skipper groaned loudly and said, "For the hundreth time Private, NO!"

Dave snickered and said, "Are we there yet?"

Skipper growled and said, "Rico, would you please shut them up?"

Rico nodded and upchucked a lit stick of dynamite.

Skipper went wide eyed and said, "NO RICO! I meant use duct tape. Don't blow us up."

Rico groaned and extinguished the stick of dynamite. He reswallowed the dynamite and brought back up the duct tape.

Dave chuckled and said, "Okay guys we'll stop. We're just trying to pass the time is all."

"We're just bored," Private said.

Kowalski groaned from the pilot's seat and said, "We'll be there in about five minutes Private. If anything, Marlene and the lemurs should have arrived there by now."

Skipper nodded and asked, "So where are we due to land Kowalski?"

Kowalski checked his reading really quickly and said, "About one kilometer east of the lemur kingdom. I think that should be a good enough distance."

Skipper nodded and said, "Perfect. Now we just need to make sure we get there alive. Just don't kill us before we get there."

"Oh come on Skipper, since when have I nearly killed us?" Kowalski asked and Skipper opened his beak to answer.

"On second thought, don't tell me," Kowalski said and Skipper closed his mouth.

Skipper nodded and then a moment later the alarm began to buzz.

Skipper face palmed with his flipper and asked, "What's wrong this time Kowalski?"

Kowalski looked at his instruments and said, "We didn't put enough fuel in the rocket Skipper."

Skipper shook his head and said, "Rico? Why didn't you fill us up before we left? You were the one in charge of putting gas in the rocket."

"I ain't paying $3.50 a galleon," Rico grunted as the alarm continued to buzz.

"This is rediculous," Dave said.

"Prepare for crash landing," Kowalski called and then he and everyone else in the rocket fell to the ground to prepare for impact.

A moment or two later came the sharp jolt of the rocket slamming into the ground. Not once but twice against the ground and then it began rolling along the ground like a tin can.

"Uhh, I think I'm going to be sick," Private said and tried to cover his mouth.

"Hold it in Private. If you have to throw up, wait until we stop," Skipper instructed.

After a few more rolls, the tumbling rocket finally stopped and came to a rest. Everyone manged to get up and get themselves to the door. They forced open the door to the rocket and climbed out. They all looked at the downed rocket and assesd the damage.

"Well Kowalski, how bad is it?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski took out his notepad and said, "Well it shouldn't be too hard to fix. Just give me a few hours with our tools and I should be able to fix the big and small damage. That's the good news. The bad news is that we still need fuel for this thing."

"We can worry about that later Kowalski. The question is, are we on Madagascar?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski checked his miniature radar that he had pulled out of the rocket and said, "Yes we are. But we're now about six kilometers from the lemur kingdom sorry to say."

Skipper groaned and said, "Right, Kowalski you and Rico get right to work on the rocket. Dave, Private you two are with me. We'll head out to the lemur kingdom ourselves. Kowalski you and Rico will follow when you finish the repairs. Hopefully we'll get there before their plans get going. Move out men."

Skipper belly slid away with Private following after.

Dave looked at Kowalski and Rico and asked, "You guys going to be okay while we're gone?"

Kowalski nodded and said, "You guys get going. We'll catch up."

Dave nodded and ran after Skipper and Private.

**(Lemur kingdom)**

"How much farther do we have to go," Marlene complained as she and the lemurs kept moving towards Julien's kingdom.

The path was rough with having to climb roots sticking out of the ground, plus they also wanted to avoid foosa territory.

Marie sighed and said, "It's farther than it should be. The humans must have set us further away than I thought they would."

"Well I hope we get there soon, because my legs are hurting," Marlene complained some more.

Julien gasped and ran towards Marlene.

"My queen shall not be in pain from something so useless. Maurice pick up Marlene and carry her please," Julien ordered and clapped his hands.

Maurice groaned and said, "Yes your highness. It's not like I'm hurting either."

Maurice walked towards Marlene, but she backed away.

"It's okay Maurice. I can walk. I don't need anyone carrying me. You just don't overwork yourself," Marlene said as Maurice backed away.

"Thanks. I'm in too much pain to be overexurting myself," Maurice whispered to Marlene.

"I like pain," Mort said with his voice strained.

Maurice grimaced and asked, "Are you feeling alright Mort?"

Mort started panting and said, "Maybe."

Mort stoped and then fell to the ground.

Marlene gasped and yelled, "MORT! Are you okay?"

Mort merely grumbled and fell silent. Marlene bent down and picked him up. He was just snoozing away in her arms.

Marlene sighed and said, "It's okay. He's just tired."

Julien sighed and said, "Fine. Maurice you may carry me instead."

Maurice growled and did exactly as Julien told him too. The group walked a little farther. Before too long, the lemurs noticed some familiar sights and they grew more excited.

"We're almost there everyone. It's almost time to celebrate," Marie said.

"Celebrate what?" Marlene asked.

Just as Marlene asked her question, dozens of lemurs jumped down from the trees and sweeped up Julien and Marie off the ground.

"Our king is back," cheered half of the lemurs.

"Our queen is back," cheered the other half.

Marie smiled as she was held up high in the air.

"Yes my subjects, we have returned here. And with a big surprise too," Marie said and then pointed down to Marlene who had asurprised look on her face.

"This otter has agreed to be my queen," Julien cheered loudly.

Many of the other lemurs cheered and lifted Marlene off the ground as well. Marlene was carried over towards Marie, groaning the entire way. She was not used to travel like this. It was at this point that Marlene noticed that Julien was being carried off in a seperate direction, away from her.

"Take her back to my kingdom. We have much to prepare for," Marie announced and the lemurs carrying her and Marlene obeyed.

"Wait, YOUR kingdom? I thought it was Julien's," Marlene said in confusion.

"He has A kingdom dear. I'll explain more once you're settled in," Marie said to Marlene as they continued towards Marie's kingdom.

**So yeah the guys have arrived on Madagascar, but have run into their own problems. Next chapter I give my explaination as to why Julien is a king while his mother is a queen and still alive.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Busy couple of weeks ahead. I'm also going to try to go back to my original update times. Every Monday, Wednsday, and Friday. Key word being try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Both Marlene and Marie were carried off into an area seperate from Julien and the rest of the lemurs apart from the ones carrying them. Marlene wondered how long they were going to carry her, mainly because her stomach was starting to feel a little sour from the ride. Before too long however they could see a large structure made from vines and using the natural terrain of the trees and flora. It looked a bit like a palace.

"So is that yours?" Marlene asked Marie.

Marie nodded and said, "This is where you'll be staying until after the wedding. My son has one too and that's where you'll go after the two of you are wed."

"I can't wait," Marlene said sarcastically which Marie did not understand.

The lemurs carried the both of them up to the palace and carried them inside. Once inside, Marie was set down while the rest still carried Marlene.

Marie stretched as she was set down and said, "Home sweet home. Feels like I've been gone an eternity."

One of Marie's subjects raised a paw and said, "But your highness, it was only a few days."

Marie merely chuckled, pointed down one long corridor and said, "Take her to her own personal chamber. I'll be down there shortly."

The lemurs all bowed their heads in respect and did as they were told. As Marlene was carried along she observed the area around her. The only available light was the light from the waning sunlight. There were openings in the walls that led outside with no panes of glass, thus letting in more light. There were doorways that were covered with curtains.

"I wonder what these rooms are for," Marlene said to herself.

Before long, Marlene looked ahead and saw a bigger doorway. This one actually had a door, of sorts. The lemurs carrying Marlene opened the door and carried her inside. They set her down and walked out, closing the door behind them. Marlene stood back up and walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Huh? Why would they lock me in? I can't go anywhere anyway," Marlene said in frustration.

Marlene gave up on the door and decided to look around the room instead. Like the corridor outside, there was a window or two, but no panes of glass. She ran over to the window and looked out. She was high up in the trees and it was a long fall to the ground. There were no branches to slow or break her fall.

"Well I can't get out this way," Marlene sighed with a resigned sigh.

She looked around and saw a hammock hanging in one corner of the room. She asumed that's where she was going to sleep. As she walked by she noticed a tiki torch in the middle of the room, so at least she could have light after dark. There was also a big stone tub-like thing in another corner. Marlene walked over and looked at it. It was big enough for her to lie in, so she figured that's what it is meant for.

Before she could pondered any more, the door to her room entered and in stepped Marie. Accompanying her were a few servants, each carrying a large bowl.

Marlene looked over and said, "Hey what's going on here?"

Marie lokked at Marlene and asked, "So what do you think of your new temporary home my dear?"

Marlene shrugged and said, "I just got in here. I haven't had time to get used to it."

"It's alright. You start now," Marie said and turned to the three servants.

"Ladies, would you mind filling the tub for Marlene please? We have to start now before the sun goes down," Marie instructed them.

All three lemurs nodded and carried the bowls over to the tub and poured the contents of the bowls into the tub. The first bowl contained water as did the second. The thrid bowl contained a sweet smelling liquid that made Marlene feel a little drowsy, but she recovered from it. The three servants finished their task and left as a fourth one walked in.

Marie looked at the fourth lemur and said, "Ah Amee you're here. Please assist Marlene while she bathes."

Marlene waved her arms and said, "I can take care of it myself."

Marlene climbed into the tub and into the water. Marlene let out a groan as she hit the water and felt it on her. She'd been cramped up in that crate for who knows how long and the feeling of the warm water sent shivers up her spine. There was also the sweet smelling liquid that gave a good sensaition through her body.

"Oh my. This feels good. What is that anyway?" Marlene asked as she relaxed her body.

Marie and Amee walked over as Amee grabbed a rag and began scrubbing the back Marlene's neck. Marlene felt so relaxed right now that she didn't even care.

"Just a combonation of fluids that we gather from flowers around the island. I'd tell you, but I'm afraid I can't tell you. Only royalty is allowed to know. And you are not royal yet. But that shall end tonight," Marie explained.

"Why? Are you going to hold the wedding tonight?" Marlene asked.

Marie shook her head and said, "No. I'll be appointing you a duchess tonight. It's the only way you'll be to marry my son. The wedding will be the night after tomorrow. It'll be so grand."

Marlene didn't hear Marie as she faded away into her relaxed state.

**(Skipper's group)**

Skipper, Private, and Dave continued their trek through Madagascar. They were still traveling in the direction that Kowalski had said. Dave had grabbed a compass from the rocket and with it he could tell what direction they were going. Since both Skipper and Private were still illiterate, they couldn't read it so well. So Dave was chosen to direct them to the lemur kingdom.

"How much farther do we have to go Skippa? I'm too tired to continue," Private whined.

"We still have a ways to go Private and we need to get there fast. The sun is going down," Skipper said to Private.

Dave stopped and said, "That's why we should find a place to stop for the night. I know you guys were here before, but the question is do you guys still know the terrain well. It'd be best if we stop and wait for day to continue. Who knows what could be out there at night?"

Skipper stopped and said, "Of course. We can't be exposed at night. Enemies could be out there. Hide men."

The three began looking around for a good spot to stay. Private found a empty space under the roots of a tree. A little bit of digging to expand it for the three of them to stay in. The three quickly dug under the tree and before long they managed to dig out enough for Skipper to climb in and dug some more. Before too long they managed to climb into the hollow and stayed there as the sun went down.

"So Skipper, how long have you had a thing for Marlene?" Dave asked out of nowhere.

Skipper sent a death glare towards Dave and said, "I do NOT have a thing for Marlene. She's just my friend Dave."

"Then why have you been going crazy since she was kidnapped Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper groaned and said, "I just don't want her being Julien's mate. How many times do I have to explain it?"

"Well what's so important about that? A lot of us are concerned, but we're not freaking out as bad as you. You just don't want to lose your chance with her," Dave argued back.

Skipper growled and said, " Just forget it alright. Why don't you boys mind your own business? I don't need to explain my motivations to you. Just get some rest."

Both Dave and Private just shook their heads and lied down upon the ground. It was pretty gritty lying in dirt, but it was better than being outside and exposed to everything. They just lied there and wiated for night to come.

**(Palace)**

Marlene toweled herself off with a cloth that Marie had brought in. Now a couple of other servants were busy working on Marlene's fur, making sure she was well groomed.

Marlene looked at Marie and asked, "So uh... what is up with you and Julien? Why does he have his own kingdom and you have yours?"

Marie stopped, sighed and said, "Well me and his father came from seperate kingdoms. He had a western kingdom and I had an eastern kingdom. They were always trying to go to war with each other. So when I was younger, when I had been just made queen, I gave myself to the new king of the western kingdom, Julien's father. We wed and that united our kingdoms into one big kingdom."

"That sounds grand," Marlene said as Marie squinted and sighed.

"But sadly it wasn't to last. After we had Julien, my king fell sick and got worse and worse. AFter his death, the kingdom fell into disorder. The western kingdom turned against us and deemed themselves apart from us. War has inevitable. But my son stepped in agreed to be their king seeing as they demanded one. It was his birthrite anyway. We couldn't unite the kingdoms seeing as he couldn't wed me. So that's one thing that I'm depending on a lot here. We need you Marlene. For the good of both of our kingdoms," Marie explained as she could.

Marlene listened intently. So that's the biggest reason why Marie was so intent on this. That's why she was so enthusiastic about this. There was a lot riding on Marlene's shoulders. She now realized that she had to marry Julien. For the good of his people. Marlene was willing to sacrafice her life back in New York for Julien's people. She may not like Julien very much, but letting a lot of innocents die due to her own inhibitions was not something she wanted.

Marie was sitting on the ground now and Marlene sat next to her.

"So uh... you said something about a wedding dress. Is there going to be a fitting for that?" Marlene asked.

"Fitting?" questioned Marie.

"Where I try the dress to make sure it fits," Marlene answered.

"Oh. Yes we'll do that tomorrow. But for now we have a ceremony to go through," Marie said.

Marlene nodded and some more subjects carried in a couple of chairs to carry Marlene and Marie out. The two were lifted off and carried off to Marlene's coranation ceremony.

**Wow. Nice long chapter here. I hope you guys have enjoyed. Now Marlene knows just how important this wedding is. That's a lot of weight for her shoulders. Let's see what can happen here.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright let's get on with it. Here's chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Marlene was carried along for the dozenth time of the day. At leaset she was in a chair carried by two lemurs instead of over a dozen with their hands, so the trip was a little smoother this time. Nearby she could see Maire being carried along as well. They were just leaving the palace when they were stopped all of a sudden.

"Hey, why did we stop?" Marlene asked.

Just as she said that, something was draped down over her head and down her body. She was in darkness momentarily, but as her vision came back she could see the same thing going with Marie. Some paws were on Marlene's arms and were pulled out from her as whatever was placed over her came to a rest. She looked down to see that she was wearing a red embroidered gown and Marie was wearing one too. Except her's was purple.

"Hey what is up with this?" Marlene asked indicating the gown she was in.

Marie looked back and said, "We are royal. This is your coranation attire. Consider it a great privilage."

Marlene looked down at the embroidered gown she was in. She liked how it felt on her to say the least.

"That works I guess," Marlene said to herself.

The group of lemurs carried the two of them towards the kingdom border. Three lemurs headed the group and each one of them carried a torch to guide the rest. The sun was already down and darkness had consumed the area. Marlene had to admit, it all looked incredible. The orange glow of the lit torches, the silhouette of all the lemurs, plus the local flora in the glow of the torch light looked incredible.

"So how much farther do we have to go?" Marlene asked after a few minutes.

A minute or two later she got her answer when she was set down on an elevated plain. She turned her head to see Marie being set down to her right. In front of her were even more lemurs observing them. She turned to the left two see another chair being carried up to them. Sitting there was Julien looking all polished up. His fur looked smoother than ever and he wore a brand new crown on top of his head. He must have been groomed to extent since his arrival as well. Unlike Marie and Marlene, he was not clothed.

Marie stood up and walked to the area between Julien and Marlene. Her purple gown brushing against the ground as she walked by. Marie turned towards the large gathering of lemurs and began to adress them.

"Subjects from the western kingdom and the eastern kingdom. There is much to celebrate tonight. For the first time in a long time we are gathered together and for what? My son has returned from his stay across the oceans. And he has brought with him incredible news. He has finally found himself a queen. This otter right here," Marie said and then pointed to Marlene.

The crowd cheered as Marie made her announcment and Marlene blushed from embaressment.

"But there is a problem. She is a commoner, but that can be fixed here tonight," Marie continued and motioned for one of her subjects to come forward.

The subject walked forward and held a round object made of leaves and flowers all weaved together. Marie took the item and walked back over to Marlene. Marlene got a better look at what it was that Marie and realized what it was that she had, it was a tiara. Or at least the lemur equivalant of a tiara. Marie placed it upon Marlene's head and smiled.

"I now appoint you duchess of the eastern lemur kingdom," Marie announced and the gathering cheered again.

Marie turned to Julien and said, "And now my son. You may speak with your soon to be bride."

Julien stood up from his chair and Marie motioned for Marlene to do the same. Marlene did just that and walked towards Marie and Julien did the same. Marlene could feel her gown brush against the ground as she approached Julien and they stopped in front of Marie and faced each other. Julien took Marlene's paw and gave it a light kiss. Marlene had to admit, she was surprised to see Julien actually using manners for once.

Julien cleared his throat and said, "My dearest Marlene. When I frist met you, I have to admit I rarely gave a second thought about you. But after a few closer encounters, I began to realize there was more to you than I originally thought. I noticed your willingness to assist me your king, your encouragment for romance that I found useful, and of course your stunning beauty that I have admired."

Marlene knew all the stuff that Julien was talking about. He was reffering to the time she tried to help win the internet contest. When they tried to help Phil win the heart of Lulu the female chimp from Hoboken, but then again Julien probably found some way to use that to his advantage. And the last one Marlene figured was when she got her fur bleached and everyone thought she was an arctic mink named Arlene. Oh how that memory haunted her.

"So I hate to be admitting it, but I was a fool for not giving you more thought. But now all of that has changed. Marlene, would you please give me the privlege of walking with me tonight?" Julien asked her.

Marie bent down to Marlene's ear and whispered, "I would do it. After tonight, you won't see him again until the wedding itself."

Marlene thought for a moment and wondered if it would be a good idea for her to spend some time with him tonight. She saw how much Julien was trying to impress her tonight and believed that she should give him a better chance.

Marlene took a deep breath and said, "Okay King Julien. I will walk with you tonight."

Julien smiled happily and took Marlene's arm.

"Very well then my queen. We shall walk together. Come with me and you shall see something incredible," Julien said and then began walking away with Marlene still grasping his arm.

As they disappered from sight, Marie sighed and said, "Mother had better keep an eye. He may be grown, but chances are he's still as impulsive as ever. Mother knows best."

Marie turned to her subjects and said, "You are dismissed. The wedding is in two nights. Get some rest for tomorrow we prepare."

The crowd began to disperse as Marie followed her son and Marlene into the woodland.

**(Marlene and Julien)**

Julein escorted Marlene down a steady slope and towards what looked like a small pond behind some trees.

"Umm Julien where are we going? I don't want to rip this gown. Your mother will kill me if I do," Marlene said as Julien pulled her along.

Julien didn't answer her but as they approached the pond, he released his grip on her and pulled away some leaves.

"After you Marlene. But please be careful," Julien said to her.

Marlene nodded and walked past the leaves. She noticed that it wasn't just a pond, but a clearing that they were in. The moon was out tonight and cast down upon the water reflecting the light. Marlene was wowed by what she was seeing. Julien followed after her and sat down on rock next to her. Marlene saw what he was doing and sat right next to him.

"Why did you bring me here Julien?" Marlene asked.

Julien shrugged and said, "Well this place is off limits to everyone except royalty and I always liked it when I was younger. This was my second favorite place to come to when I wanted to be alone."

"Second favorite? What's first?" Marlene asked.

"Oh that is a crashed plane with some dead humans inside. But that would kill the mood," Julien answered her.

Marlene grimaced and said, "Oh, I see."

Julien shrugged again and said, "I thought that this would be more romantic."

Marlene chuckled and said, "So where did you learn to be romantic from?"

"From my father. He was spoiled like me, but he knew what the ladies liked," Julien answered.

"Oh, so then why did you try to hurt Fred when he was dating me? And why couldn't you be like this towards me before?"

"Oh, I just wanted to eliminate the competition. That way I could try to woo you without interference. And I don't know why I never done this before."

"Oh."

Julien nodded and he stood up. Marlene stood up and approached him.

"Marlene could you do me a favor please? Just this one little thing," Julien asked.

Marlene sighed and said, "What do you want Julien?"

Julien wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Kiss me please. Just once, so I can know what it's like," Julien requested.

"We're going to do that in two nights Julien. Can't you wait?" Marlene asked.

Julien shook his head and said, "I could. But I don't know if what I feel is real. I really don't. I think I want you, but my mind says I might not. I first felt it on the way here, like what I was doing was wrong."

"It was wrong Julien. You guys kidnapped me."

Julien sighed and said, "I know, but I wanted you so much. But now I need to know if it was worth it before it is too late."

Marlene sighed as well and said, "Alright, but only one kiss. Anything else can wait."

Julien nodded and the two puckered up their lips and pulled them together. Their lips came into contact and stayed together for several seconds. Marlene hated to admit, but she didn't hate the feeling. She had expected to be revolted from the thought of kissing Julien. Instead it felt different. She didn't know how to explain it. She didn't hate, in fact she thought she liked it. A moment or two later they pulled apart and looked at one another.

"Well? What did you think?" Marlene asked Julien.

Julien put a finger to her lips and said, "No no Marlene. I won't tell, but just know that I look forward to the ceremony. Now we need to be off. Mother must be wondering where we are."

Marlene nodded and Julien cleared the path for her again and the two walked off again.

From her perch in the tree, Marie looked down upon the two and smiled.

"As I said. Mother knows best," Marie said to herself.

**Wow! Marlene and Julien kissed. I have to say, even I'm surprised. And I wrote the chapter. And to the Skilene fans, don't worry. There will be some conflict with this later on. I should also mention that this was my first real time writing romance so I apologize if it's not all that good.**

**Also I know it's really illogical for the animals to wear clothes, but I think that the lemurs here are fully aware of human way of life. They do throw parties with techno music after all.**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed and please remember to read and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Glad a lot of people liked my last chapter. It makes me feel good. So here's the next chapter for you guys. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Marie carefully walked into the room that Marlene was staying in. She and Julien had decided to walk around the clearing for a bit which gave Marie plenty of time to return to the palace before Marlene did. She was still dressed in her purple gown and walked carefully. She carried with her a plate of assorted fruits. She figured Marlene was probably hungry seeing as she had hardly eaten anything since her arrival hours earlier. Julien had told her what food otters eat, but there was no fish laying around anywhere. So Marie was hoping that fruit was good enough.

Since they had been gone, a table and some wood and stone chairs had been placed in the room so that they'd be able to eat in there. Marie sat down in one of the chairs and waited. She needed to talk with Marlene before she could go to bed. She had more things to say. Before long, she could hears Marlene's voice approaching the room. A second voice told Marie, that Julien was with her and bidding her good night.

Marlene went to the door that led to her room and went inside. She clutched her chest as she thought she was alone. All she could hear was her heart racing and the sound of her gown as it brushed against the ground.

"Ah there you are my dear," Marie said so suddenly that it made Marlene jumped in surprise.

"Ahh! Marie please don't do that. You're going to give me a heart attack," Marlene said and then began trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry. But I just brought up some food for you. I thought you might be hungry," Marie apologized and pointed to the plate of fruit on the table.

Marlene looked down at her stomach and heard it growl.

"I'm starved. I haven't eaten anything since we left New York," Marlene said and walked over to the table.

"We didn't have any fish. But I kind of hoped that you wouldn't mind having fruit instead."

Marlene shook her head and said, "I don't mind. I like fruit."

Marie smiled and Marlene just grabbed some grapes and gobbled them down. Marie sat next to Marlene and watched her eat. She certainly ate like royalty.

"Slow down. Your going to get juice all over your gown. We don't you to ruin it do we?" Marie asked as some juice ran down from Marlene's mouth.

Marlene wiped the juice from her mouth and said, "Sorry. I'm just hungry is all."

Marie chuckled and said, "Well you'll never be hungry again dear. Before long you'll be fat and happy, like me."

Marie started patting her belly and smiled. Clearly Marie ate well and has eaten well for a long time.

"So you and my son spent some time together tonight right?" Marie asked.

Marlene nodded and Marie sighed.

"Where did the two of you go? And please don't think I'm trying to pry, I'm just curious," Marie asked hopefully.

Marlene pushed the plate away and said, "Just to some clearing. We talked and Julien said some stuff. I don't know what to think, but I think he's pretty sweet."

"And I'm sure he thinks the same about you."

"I think so. I'm actually kinda looking forward to wedding him."

Marie let out a squeal of excitment, wrapped her arms around Marlene and gave her a tight embrace.

"Oh my sweet dear. You have no idea just how happy that makes me. Now I can have the one thing I've always desired," Marie said with tears in her eyes.

"What? A queen for your son?" Marlene asked as Marie squeezed the breath out of her.

Marie released her grasp on Marlene and shook her head.

"No. What I've always wanted is a daughter," Marie said and took Marlene's paw.

Marlene stared wide eyed and realized that she now meant more to Marie than originally.

"Don't get me wrong dear. I love my son Julien. I love him with all my heart. But I wanted a daughter as well. But I never got one. Me and my king tried many times, but it never happened. But with you there is a chance for one. Maybe even a grand-daughter in the near future," Marie said with hope in her voice.

Marlene let out a gag and said, "Whoa whoa whoa! It's far too early to start thinking about that. We're just getting married. Kids are still a long way off."

Marie shook her head and said, "I wouldn't say that. A child may not be far off."

Marlene gave Marie a confused look.

"What do you mean, not far off?" Marlene asked.

Marie stood up and pulled Marlene up. She gave Marlene another tight embrace and held her tight.

"I'll fill you in on the rest of your duties tomorrow. But for now, get some rest. It's been a long trip and you need some rest. Just leave you'r gown on this table. One of my subjects shall get it in the morning," Marie said and released her grip on Marlene.

Marie gave Marlene a light kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, Marlene could hear a click and she knew the door was locked. Instead of going directly to bed, Marlene walked over to the window and looked out. The jungle looked beautiful in the moonlight and all she could do was gaze at the beauty.

"I just hope the night after tomorrow is as good as tonight," Marlene said and turned away from the window.

**(The next morning)**

Dave grunted and opened his eyes. He could see Skipper and Privte lying nearby and they were still fast asleep.

"What time is it?" Dave asked himself, but couldn't find the strength to get up.

So instead he just closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. A moment later he heard a couple of clicking sounds and next thing he knew, there was a loud noise blasting into his ears.

_Blacken the sun!_  
_What have I done?_  
_I feel so bad I feel so numb yeah!_  
_  
_Dave let out a scream and his eyes shot open. He was definetly awake now. But what just happened? Where did that music come from?

_Blacken the sun!_  
_What have I done?_  
_I feel so good I feel so numb yeah!_

Both Skipper and Private did the same thing that Dave did and woke with a start. All three got up off the ground and turned their heads to the entrance to their hollow.

"Ahh! I see you're all up now," came Kowalski's voice.

Both Rico and Kowalski were standing in the entrance of the hollow with smirks on their faces. A CD player was in Kowalski's flippers. One that was now switched off.

"Kowalski? How did you find us here soldier?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski tapped his forehead and said, "I heard Dave's snores in the distance. It was easy from there to find you."

Dave snores?" Private asked.

"Sometimes," Rico grunted.

Everyone looked at Dave who had a blank look on his face.

"Um... is Dave alright?" Private asked.

Kowalski groaned and said, "Oh that's right I forgot. Sudden surprises send Dave into a slightly comatose state."

After a couple of moments, Dave managed to turn his head to Kowlaksi and glared at him.

"Dude what was that?" Dave asked with venom in his voice.

"Umm... that was Rob Zombie," Kowalski answered.

"I know that. But why did you blast that thing... RIGHT NEXT TO MY EARS?" Dave asked angrily.

Before Kowalski could answer, Skipper stood between them and said, "Can it you two. In case you've forgotten, we still have to get to Marlene before she and Julien tie the knot. So let's get moving."

Skipper climbed out of the hollow followed by Private and Rico.

Dave continued glaring at Kowalski and said, "We can finish this later. Let's go."

Dave climbed out and Kowalski lowered his head.

"I'm sorry alright? I was just trying to wake you up," Kowalski answered but got no reply.

Kowalski just groaned once more and followed the guys out.

**Not much going on here. Just a heartfelt moment with Marlene and Marie and some antics with the guys.**

**The song lyrics are a small part of 'Feel So Numb' by Rob Zombie which I do not own.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two 9 hours shifts in a row and a seven hour. Man I've been beat lately. But nevertheless, here is the next chapter for you guys. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Marlene was lying in her hamock trying to sleep. She knew the sun was up, but she was so tired that she didn't want to move at all. She just lied her head on her pillow and continued to snooze. It wasn't until the door to her room flew open that she woke up and fell out of the hammock.

"Ahh! What was that?" Marlene called out as she raised her head off the ground.

Marie stepped in accompanyed by a couple of her lemur servants. They saw Marlene picking herself up off the ground and brushing herself off.

"Are you alright dear? We didn't startle you did we?" Marie asked and walked over to Marlene.

Marlene got up to her feet and said, "Not really. I needed to get up anyway."

Marie smiled and patted Marlene's head.

"Well I'm glad you are up since there is a lot to do today. First we must show you off to both kingdoms so that they can a proper look at you. Then there is the fitting for your gown which is vitally important," Marie continued, but then Marlene interrupted.

"I have a question. Julien told me about strangers coming to your kingdom and telling you about him in New York. Are they still around? And if so, can I meet them?" Marlene asked and expected the worst.

"Of course," Marie said.

"What? You mean I can just go meet them. I was expecting a no," Marlene said with surprise in her voice.

Marie wrapped an arm around Marlene's shoulder and said, "They've requested your audience anyway. I told them that my son had returned and had brought his future queen too. They want to meet you."

Marlene smiled internally as Marie continued.

"We'll go and meet them after we straighten your spine and right before your fitting. What do you say?" Marie asked.

Marlene nodded and said, "Sounds good. So when will that be?"

"After you shown around. Which we must do now. Ladies," Marie said to her servants and clapped her paws together.

The two lemur servants walked to Marlene and grabbed her arms.

"They're for your own protection dear. Now let's go," Marie said and she and her servants walked out of the room.

**(Penguins and Dave)**

The guys continued their trek. Since they had go uphill quite a bit, the penguns couldn't belly slide. Each person was in their own little place. Skipper just looked forward remianing totally focused. Prviate was admiring the flora of the place. Rico kept imagining how the place would look if it were on fire. Dave was remaining silent as they trudged along and Kowalski was trying to build up the nerve to say something to Dave. After too long, Kowalski couldn't bear the silence anymore and turned to Dave.

"Okay Dave I'm sorry about what I did back there. I was only trying to wake you guys," Kowalski said to Dave who just gave him a quick glare.

Kowalski sighed and said, "Look I forgot about what happened when you get surprised so suddenly. Look I won't do it again."

Dave grumbled and said, "There are better ways to wake someone. Why couldn't you just shake us awake or just wait for us. It would have been so much easier."

Kowalski rolled his eyes and argued, "Look it was the one of the rare times that I wasn't thinking. So get off me will ya?"

Skipper stopped, growled, and said, "Will you two just cork it. We still have a ways to go and your bickering is slowing us down."

Dave growled as well and marched over to Skipper.

"And what about you Skipper? You're being just as bad. You have your reasons for being angry here, everyone can see that. So why don't you tell us why this is so important for you? Why would you care if Julien got Marlene or not? Please share. Teams aren't supposed to have secrets. What kind of a military man would hide their secrets from their team?" Dave argued with Skipper.

Skipper became red and said, "It's none of your business Dave. It's mine and mine alone."

"Just like Denmark Skippa?" Private asked.

"Yes Private. Just like Denmark," Skipper answered.

Rico began growling and showed that he was growing more tempermental. Clearly he wasn't liking all the arguing that was going on.

Dave sighed and said, "Nevermind then. Let's just keep going beofre Rico loses it completely. Not to mention all of this arguing is just slowing us down."

Skipper nodded and said, "Sounds like a good idea. Now come on then."

As they resumed their trek, Private looked at Skipper one more time.

"Skippa I'm starting to become frightened. Why are you acting like this? I've neva seen you like this and it's scaring me," Private said with rising fear in his voice.

Skipper sighed and said, "It's just something personal Private. Let's just say there are some big things I've always wanted to say to Marlene, but have been too much of a coward to say them."

Private nodded and said, "I understand Skippa. I won't mention it again."

Skipper patted Private's head and said, "Good soldier."

**(Marlene)**

Marlene was so glad when Marie was finished showing her off to the crowd of lemurs from both kingdoms. Some had looked at her with envy and others had displayed jealousy or hostility. Obviously they wanted Julien for themselves, but instead he chose a non-lemur. That wasn't what bothered her the most, it was that she was watched by so many. Too many eyes had been on her. More so than last night and it made her feel uncomfortable.

Marie pulled Marlene back inside the palace and said, "Thank you everyone. Now Marlene we must see to your spine problem."

Marlene had been regretting this moment. Reluctantly she nodded and told Marie to get it started. Marie sent her servants off and a couple of minutes later, another lemur appeared. This one was more muscular than the rest. He cracked his knuckles and approached Marlene.

Marie looked at him and said, "Jean do your work. But please be gentle with her."

Jean cracked his knuckles and nodded. He walked over to Marlene and picked her up. A moment later there came a loud popping sound followed by a quick scream from Marlene.

Marie grimaced and said, "Well I did warn you that it would hurt. How are you feeling?"

Marlene felt the pain begin to subside and said, "Just peachy. I feel like I should lie down."

Marie nodded and said, "Just lie down for a few minutes. We have to head into the jungle soon."

Marlene stared at Marie and asked, "For what?"

"Well you have to meet the strangers. They've requested your audience and you have requested theirs. So please relax for a bit," Marie said and Marlene obliged.

Marlene lied down on her back and Marie chuckled lightly.

"Pretty soon you may lying like that a lot," Marie said to Marlene.

Marlene looked at Marie and asked, "What do you mean?"

Marie sighed and said, "Because of the babies you may soon be carrying."

Marlene went wide eyed and said, "I thought I already told you about that. It's too early in the relationship to get into that."

Marie shook her head and said, "One thing you should be aware off. A new king and queen must um... how should I say this. Consumate their marriage as soon as they can."

Marlene frowned and said, "Ohh. That's what you mean."

Marie nodded and said, "It's not so bad. You lie down for extended periods of time and don't have to be walking about."

Marlene said nothing, but continued to frown.

Marie sighed and said, "You'll be fine. You just wait. You'll see for yourself."

Marlene just lie where she was and said, "This might have been a mistake."

**Before anyone asks, NO! This is NOT going into sex fic territory. Nuh-uh, no way, NEVER. This is staying in the T-rating. I just brought this up to show that Marlene now has more to worry about besides wedding day blues.**

**Okay so next chapter we meet these strangers and find out some more about what has been going on. But the question is, are they truely strangers or do we already know them.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay not much new to say. Please enjoy this next chpater.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

"How far do we have to go?" Marlene asked as she, Marie, and a few of Marie's subjects moved through the jungle.

Marie shook her head and said, "It shouldn't be too far. They prefer to stay close to the kingdoms. That way, it's better to keep in contact."

Marlene groaned as they continued along. Before too long they came across the remains of an old shack that humans must have used years earlier. They walked closer and Marlene could hear a shuffling sound inside. The sound of someone moving around.

"Hello. I've come back and I've brought my son's bride," Marie called out.

The shuffling stopped and voice called out.

"Okay. We're coming out," came a voice with a European accent.

Marlene had heard that voice before. But where had she heard it? She couldn't put her finger on it. She got her answer when a small, hidden door opened up beside her and a familiar puffin waddled out.

She looked at him and yelled, "Ahh! Hans?"

Hans the puffin screamed as well and yelled, "Otter!"

The two panted for a while before they both went, "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"This isn't Hoboken. What are you doing in the tropics all alone?" Marlene asked letting the shock wear off.

"I could ask you the same thing. I came here so that I could start a new life. And just so you know, I'm not here alone," Hans answered her.

Marlene gave Hans a questionable look and asked, "Who else is here then?"

A moment later she got her answer when she heard something slither along nearby and a familiar snake came into view.

"Hey Hans, is Marie here? I want to see who she brought fo-," the snake said before he saw Marlene.

"What the? Savio?" Marlene gasped.

Marie turned to Marlene and asked, "Do you know them dear?"

Marlene began to breath heavily and said, "Know them? They tried to kill me. Both of them. The snake tried four times."

Savio sighed and said, "This I do admit. And I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry too. We have changed. We just want new lives," Hans admited as well.

Marlene groaned and said, "Play me a fiddle. What the two of you have done to me in the past is unforgivable."

Marie looked between Marlene and the two and asked, "And what exactly have they done to you dear?"

Marlene chuckled and said, "Where should I begin. First Hans here drops me into a fake volcano with the intention of blowing the penguins up as well as me." **(from Marlene's perspective)**

Marie nodded and said, "I see. Then what about Savio? What has he done?"

Marlene shuddered at the memories and said, "He ate me twice and locked me and my friends in a cage with the intention to eat us. Two times as well. I don't trust these guys."

Marie nodded again.

"Just so you know, your son was one of Savio's victims. By the way, how do you guys know about Julien and this place anyway?" Marlene said with tension rising in her.

Marie frowned and turned to Savio and Hans.

"Is this true boys?" Marie asked.

Both Hans and Savio lowered their heads and Hans said, "Yes. But that was the old us. We've changed. We grew tired off our old lives and moved to a nation that we had never lived before. We just want what everyone eventually wants. A fresh start."

"Yes. The only thing I eat now are all the mice that plague this island," Savio said as he flicked his tail towards his mouth.

Marlene got a small glimpse of a mouse being flung inside Savio's mouth. She gagged as the memories continued to swirl around in her head.

Savio swallowed and said, "My apologies. They sometimes wander up to me."

Marlene groaned and said, "Just please don't do it around me. In fact just stay away from me. Both of you."

To Marlene's surprise, both Savio and Hans nodded in agreement with her.

"We understand. I'd stay away from us too if that happened to us," Hans said glumly.

Marie grabbed Marlene's paw and said, "There now. You see dear? They're sorry for what they have done. Let's just go back to the palace. We have a fitting to get to."

Marlene frowned and said, "Let's just get out of here. I don't want to see these two any longer."

Marie nodded and then she and Marlene left the area. Leaving Hans and Savio alone.

As soon as the group was gone, Savio and Hans reentered the little shack and they began snickering.

"They fell for it," Hans snickered.

Savio laughed and slithered over to the center of the room.

"Well? What did Marie want?" asked a female's voice.

Savio licked his chops and said, "She just brought her son's fiance here. She's a tasty one. I know from previous experience."

"How so?" asked the woman.

Hans waddled over and said, "We've met her before."

"And she want's to take Julien? My Julien away from me? I thank you boys for bringing him back here and telling me about his possible love life. After their little wedding, we'll give them a big surprise," the female laughed out loud.

"So what will happen?" Hans asked.

"We'll take the king. But as for the bride, well I'll let the two of you deal with her," the female figure said and then walked deeper into the shadows.

Both Hans and Savio began laughing at themselves.

"This time I won't let her escape," Savio said and began licking his chops again.

**(Back at the palace)**

A couple of hours later, Marlene walked back into her room and lied down. The hamock had been removed from the room and a bed had been placed in there instead. The fitting had been cancelled, because the dress needed somefixing. But overall, Marie was dead set on this particular dress. Marie walked into the room and sat on the bed while Marlene lied down on it.

"Don't worry dear. I'm sure the dress will fit you. There is nothing to worry about," Marie tried to comfort Marlene.

Marlene sighed and said, "I guess."

The two sat in silence for a while before Marie stood back up.

"Are you hungry? I was going to get some food," Marie asked.

Marlene shook her head and said, "Nah. I'm good for now. I'll come eat something in a while."

Marie nodded and left. Marlene looked out the window and culd only think of the guys right now. Skipper and his paranoia. Private's sweet child-like dameanor. Rico's psychotic nature. Kowalski and his know it all atittude. And there was Dave and his good nature.

Marlene closed her eyes and said, "I wish you guys were here right now."

**(Guys)**

The guys were currently all sitting under the shade of a great tree. It was a little hot and not to mention the guys have been moving all day, so of course they were exhausted.

"So Kowalski, how much further do we have to go?" Skipper asked his lieutenant.

Kowalski did the math and a moment later he said, "Based on my calculations, I'd say we have about one kilometer to go."

Everyone smiled and Dave said, "Good. I'm so tired right now. This heat is really getting to me."

Skipper looked at Dave and said, "You should be used to it. You did serve in the Middle East after all."

"That was four years ago Skipper and I didn't have all of this fur on my body. Besides, that was a dry heat. This is humid," Dave argued.

"I'm sure it'll feel much nicer where the lemas live. We'll be there soon," Private said.

Skipper nodded and said, "So let's get moving again. I just want to get Marlene and get out and we're burning daylight. So let's move."

Just then there came a rumbling sound from above and the sunlight disappeared. They all looked up and saw dark clouds covering the sky. A moment later there came the drop of rain that struck the branchs nearby. It was soon followed by a large number of drops and before anyone knew it, the rain started coming down in torrents. The guys had to cover their heads and dash for some rocks that hung over their heads. It kept most of the rain out, but at least the guys could stay dry.

"Why are we waiting here for the rain to pass? Shouldn't we be out there moving along?" Skipper demanded with his temper rising.

Kowalski shook his head and said, "The rain here is too strong Skipper. We go out in this and we'll get lost. We could be walking to where we think the lemur kingdom is and only end up going around in circles."

Skipper groaned and said, "Fine. Let's just hope this isn't too much of a setback. We got to get there while we still can."

Everyone nodded and sat down upon the ground, waiting for the rain to stop.

**Okay so next chapter is the day of the wedding and now it appears that there are more players involved. We'll have to wait and see what happens.**

**Please remember to read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh no! I've got work forty-six hours next week. This is gonna hurt. I'm just glad that writing is a good stress reliever for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Sunlight glistened in Dave's eyes as he opened them. It was morning and the rain had stopped. Dave yawned and stretched. He looked to his left and saw all the penguins all huddled up together, which made Dave laugh lightly.

"I wish I had a camera right now. This is perfect blackmail material," Dave said to himself and laughed at the same time.

All of a sudden, Skipper yawned and stretched. He opened his eyes to see Kowalski lying on top of him and screamed.

"AHHH! Kowalski get off of me," Skipper yelled and pushed his lieutenant off of him.

This made Rico and Private wake up and they too screamed as they saw themselves huddled against each other. As the penguins started pulling themselves off of each other, Dave began laughing crazily.

Skipper turned to Dave and said, "Oh yeah just laugh it up Dave. Just laugh it up."

Dave wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Sorry fellas. It's just that, that was too funny. I'm good now. I'll stop with the laughs."

Private yawned and said, "So has the rain stopped."

Dave nodded and then Skipper said, "Good, so we should get moving. The sooner we get to Marlene and the lemur kingdom, the better."

Skipper began marching out, but Dave stopped him.

"Not until you explain to us why you are going so crazy about this," Dave said.

Skipper tried to push Dave out of the way and waddle past him.

"it's none of you-," Skipper began before Dave cut him off again.

"NO, not until you explain your reason for your anger. If we're going to work together on this, we need to know everything about your involvment. So you tell us or we will force you back to the rocket," Dave argued.

The other penguins waddled over and surrounded Skipper. They were determined to make sure that Skipper wasn't going anywhere. Not until he explained himself.

"What... this dereliction of duty boys. You are turning against your commanding officer," Skipper said to all four of them.

"Sorry Skippa, but we're just concerned for you is all," Private said.

Skipper turned to Dave and said, "I told you that this was none of your business Dave. So butt out."

Dave shook his head and Skipper jumped at him. Skipper pinned Dave to the ground and held him fast. Some tears began to stream down from Skipper's eyes and he hit Dave a couple of times. But Dave was unmoved.

"Is this what you want Skipper? You can't answer a simple question and instead you prefer to attack a friend. Look at yourself man, why would you do this over nothing? So I would explain myself, because the first chance I get I will report this to whoever is in charge of you. And trust me, I'm sure the guys will assist me in that," Dave argued back to Skipper.

Skipper looked back to his men and their nods confirmed what Dave had just said. Skipper just sighed and helped Dave back to his feet.

"Alright boys you win. It's just, for a while now there are things about Marlene that I just... uh... how do I put it?" Skipper started explaining.

Private waddled over and patted Skipper's back.

"Take your time Skippa. Take your time," Private comforted Skipper.

Skipper took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I have a crush on Marlene. Okay boys? I have a crush on her. I mean come on, she plays spanish guitar and I play spanish guitar. **(From the episode: **_**Littlefoot**_**)** Not to mention I go to her for advice a lot. I just don't want to lose her to Julien. She deserves a much better class than him. So that's my reason."

Everyone nodded and Dave said, "There we go. Was that so hard?"

Skipper shook his head and smiled.

"No, as a matter of fact I feel great now. Much better as a matter of fact," Skipper said.

Everyone smiled and Kowalski said, "Feels so good to get it off your chest doesn't it Skipper."

Skipper nodded and said, "Yes. Now let's get moving. We must get there before the wedding. If it hasn't happened yet."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started their march once again.

**(Marlene)**

Marlene opened her eyes to a big surprise. She had just rolled over in her bed to get a glimpse of the rising sun, only to see Marie and half of her subjects in the room.

"AHH! You know you really need to stop doing that. Yo nearly gave me a heart attack," Marlene said while trying to catch her breath from this sudden shock.

Marie dasped and said, "I'm so sorry my dear. But we need to get started. The wedding is tonight you know."

Marlene groaned and nodded her head. Tonight she would be stuck with Julien for life. It's not that she didn't like him, it's just that she didn't him to be her husband. But worst of all is what they had to do after the wedding. The very thought of it made Marlene shiver. It wasn't a pleasent thing for her to think of. But she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter, so she would have to cross that bridge when she came to it.

"So what do we do first?" Marlene asked groggily.

Marie clapped her hands and a few of her subjects walked over and lifted Marlene off of the bed and over to the stone tub.

"Hey I can walk you know," Marlene said as she was carried over and set down in the warm water of the tub.

"I know, but I need you prepared for tonight without being too tired," Marie explained.

Marlene groaned, but she just surrendered her body to the warm water in the tub. A couple of subjects came around and began scrubbing her fur. After they were done, she was combed and she felt much better than when she had woken up.

"Ah I feel so good right now," Marlene said happily.

Marie nodded and said, "Now we need to pick out a proper crown for you. Come along dear."

Marlene nodded and the subjects carried Marlene out of the room.

**(Julien)**

Maurice walked over to Julien who was staring out the window in his palace room. He merely sighed and began sheding a couple of tears.

"Umm King Julien, are you feeling alright? You look kind of down," Maurice asked.

Julien sighed and said, "I think I've done wrong Maurice. I feel empty all of a sudden."

Maurice walked over and patted Julien's back.

"What do you mean your highness?" Maurice asked.

Julien sighed and shook his head. It was a thought that couldn't comprehend. He thought he had been right in his feelings towards Marlene. But now he felt different. He liked Marlene a lot, but now he felt like that was it. He just liked her, not loved her. Since they had the kiss Julein had felt a spark with her, but like all sparks this one fizzled out.

Julien sighed once more and said, "I don't think I... love Marlene. I really don't."

Maurice perked up and said, "Are you sure your highness. You went through all this trouble just to bring her here. Now we're just hours away from the wedding and you say you're different? What gives?"

Julein shrugged and said, "I don't know. Me and her shared a moment together and..."

"And what your highness?"

"We kissed and it didn't work for me. Not as I wanted," Julien said sadly.

Maurcie just stood there with his mouth agape. This was a shock to him. Julein and Marlene kissed and now Julien is saying that he no longer wants her.

"Who are you and what did you do to our king?" Maurice asked.

Julien sighed again and said, "I know. I find it hard to be believing. I don't understand it myself."

A servant came into Julien's room and announced the time.

"We only have a couple of hours til the wedding your highness. What's your choice?" Maurice asked.

Julien wiped a tear away.

"I'm not sure. I just hope I know what my heart wants, before it's too late," Julien said with more tears coming to his eyes.

**Wow. Now Julien is having a conflict in his mind. So what will happen when the cermony comes up. We'll find out soon.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nothing new to say. Just really tired recently from all my work. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Dave sat in a tree and scanned the area around him using some binoculars that Rico had given him. He currently sat high up in a tree and looked towards the lemur kingdom and could see some activity going on. Lemurs were running about everywhere, settting up some kind of decorations, but at their distance Dave couldn't see what was going on. The biggest thing he noticed was a large building high up in the trees and he could see into the building through the windows.

"So Dave, what's going on up there?" Skipper called from down below.

Dave lowered his binoculars and began climbing down to the penguins. He wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to the guys.

"Well I can see the kingdoms from up there. We are certainly almost there," Dave explained.

"Did you see Marlene?" Skipper asked blatantly.

"And is she alright?" Private added.

Dave scratched the back of his head and said, "Well I couldn't see her at all. But judging by the activity I would say that they might be getting for something big."

"Like a wedding," Kowalski stated.

Dave pointed to Kowalski and said, "Yes and if that's the case, it's looks like that the wedding will be taking place very soon. We still have a chance to save Marlene."

Skipper nodded and said, "Right so we need to keep on moving. Roll out."

The penguins got sliding again with Dave running quickly after trying his best to keep up.

**(Marie's palace)**

Marie walked into a room in her palace and got a good look at Marlene.

"I knew it would fit. You look incredible my dear," Maire said and walked towards Marlene.

Marie herself was wearing a loose blue gown. Marlene herself was dressed in a wedding gown that Marie had provided.

The gown itself was an all over ivory lace gown with an empire waist, cap sleeves, and lace sleeves. The yop of the gown was might on her and the bottom went down to the floor. The bottom of the dress was puffy and exagerated.

Marie sighed as she looked at Marlene and said, "Turn around please. Let me see the back."

Marlene did exactly that and Marie nodded. The back part of the gown had a formed velvet ribbon thst was a magenta color.

"Well? What do you think dear?" Marie asked.

Marlene nodded and said, "To tell you the truth, I love it."

Marie clapped happily and pulled Marlene into a hug.

"I knew it would be perfect. I'm so happy for both you and my son. You two will be so great together," Marie said with tears of joy streaming down her face.

Marlene was bewildered, but she returned the hug.

"Only a few more minutes until the ceremony my dear. Aren't you excited?" Marie asked.

Marlene wasn't sure of what to say. Part of her was excited and another part didn't want to go through with it. Had it been monthes earlier she would have said, "No!" But now she felt different. Now she felt like she was more connected with Julien, especially after their little kiss.

"I uh... I really don't know. Part of says yes, but the other," Marlene started before Marie interrupted.

"Part of you is a nervous wreck?" Marie asked.

Marlene figured that was as good an answer as any, so she just nodded.

Marie sighed and said, "I was a nervous wreck on my wedding day too. Just take a deep breath and do as you are instructed. It'll be so much easier. Believe me, I know. And mother knows best after all."

Marlene nodded in agreement as a couple more subjects came in. Both of them were carrying a big veil and they set it down ontop of Marlene's head. They quickly smoothed it out and Marlene was carfully directed towards the door.

Marie smiled and said, "We will begin shortly my dear. Just stay in this position for a few minutes while I get your escort."

Marlene nodded as Marie ran off. Only a little bit more time to go.

**(Elsewhere)**

Savio and Hans were watching the activity around the palace. They knew what was going on and things couldn't be more perfect.

"Well? What's up boys?" came the female voice.

Savio looked down and lifted up his tail revealing a ringtailed lemur about Julien's size. She was wearing a wedding dress similar to Marlene's and it showed as well.

"Well? Anyone care to explain?" she asked and crossed her arms.

Savio let out a hiss and said, "Looks like the king is about to get his queen."

The female sneered and said, "Well as soon as the cermony is over, we will crash this party. Then we will set up our own."

Hans scratched his head and asked, "Um what do you mean?"

The lemur sighed and said, "You guys get rid of the bride and then we will come back and set up our own wedding."

Hans grimaced and said, "You don't even know the bride. Why do you want her to die?"

The lemur smiled and said, "I would kill anyone who stood in the way of getting my king. And my crown. The king and old queen can wait until later to be eaten."

Hans snickered and said, "Oh I see where you are going with this. Clever plan. Make all three of them disappear. Nice."

"No bodies, no crime," Savio said with another hiss.

All three of them began laughing as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

**I know it's a bit short, but this is just setting up for the next chapter which will contain the ceremony itself.**

**Special credit goes to Karenkook for the wedding dress design. Great work. :D**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, time for the next chapter. Here things should get more thrilling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Julien)**

Maurice walked into Julien's room and aprroached his king. Julien himself was not so well. All he did was lie back on his bed and stare up at the ceiling. His mood certainly wasn't a happy one. In fact it was the exact opposite of happy. He was down right depressed.

"Um King Julien sir, the wedding is about to start. You don't want to be late to your own wedding do you?" Maurice asked Julien.

Julien slowly sat up and looked at Maurice. Julien wore a brand new and bigger crown atop his head for this formal event.

"Very well Maurice. I've just been thinking about all of this," Julien stated as he walked out of the room with Maurice.

Maurice looked at Julien and said, "Thinking? About what?"

"Just everything that has been going on. I had mother bring Marlene here because I thought I loved her, but now I feel like I've done wrong," Julien stated as he and he Maurice continued down the corridor.

"Well we did kidnap her to bring her here."

Julien inhaled sharply and said, "It's not just that Maurice. I feel that something will soon be happening and that I may have done worse than just bring her here. I feel that something bad is about to happen."

Maurice went wide eyed and said, "Are you sure your highness? That sounds like a lot."

Julien nodded and said, "Yes. I think that we all might be in danger."

Maurice continued Julien along and said, "We can worry about it when the time comes, but for right now we have a wedding to get to."

Julien nodded and the two continued along.

**(Penguins and Dave)**

The guys continued moving quickly along. They didn't slow down, not for anything. If the penguins slowed down any, they'd use their flippers to move more quickly. If Dave stumbled, he'd just pick himself back up and keep running. It wasn't long before they reached the boundry to the lemur kingdom and they peered around.

"Careful boys. We are on lemur territory. There's no telling what a thousand lemurs could do to us," Skipper said and peered around carefully.

Everyone nodded and they continued onto the lemur kingdom, carefully scanning around for any signs of enemies. There were none.

"Umm... Skippa, don't you think that we should have seen some lemurs around here by now? This place looks deserted," Private asked.

Dave nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah. They must all be where the wedding is being held. Their king is getting married, of course everyone is going to be over there."

Kowalski nodded as well and said, "Yes exactly. That's why we should keep moving and keep our eyes open."

"Agreed. Now men we need to traverse this landscape. Find the palace and put a stop to this wedding, once and for all. Split up into teams of two and three. We can cover more ground that way," Skipper said which everyone nodded to.

Skipper and Rico went off into the jungle in one direction, while the rest went off into the jungle in another.

**(Marlene)**

Marlene was carefully escorted from the room where she had been prepared for the ceremony. Her gown swayed as she walked and it brushed against the ground. Marie had returned a couple of minutes earlier and the two continued along. The walked outside and stopped momentarily for a couple of subjects to help them into some chairs that were then raised up and moved down a slope with Marie and Marlene in them.

Before long they came to the spot where the coronation had been held the other night. There were even more lemurs here now than there had been the other night. A row had been cleared for Marlene to walk down the row. So she took a deep breath and began walking as some drums began beating. She looked to where the sound was coming from and saw some lemurs up on a rock face beating some crudly made drums. Marlene couldn't hear a rythem coming from it, but she figured that this must have been their version of the wedding march.

Marlene paused for a moment and said to herself, "Well let's get this over with."

So she rounded a corner that the lemurs had formed with their own bodies and she began walking torwards the alter where Julien was waiting.

**(Guys)**

"Skippa! I hear drums. Loud drums," Private called out into the distance.

Skipper groaned and called back, "Of course drums are loud Private. They're drums."

Dave growled slightly and yelled, "I willing to bet that means the seremony is starting. We need to hurry up."

Skipper went wide eyed and yelled, "Say no more. Everyone move it, follow that noise. We're running out of time."

As Skipper said that, he started moving again with everyone moving towards the sound of the drums. They had to move quickly or Marlene would be trapped here forever.

**(Wedding)**

Marlene walked down the aisle, with Marie following closely, and looked around. How many lemurs could there be here? There had to be at least a thousand lemurs here. All to see her and Julien wed. A few of them, especially some of the females, gave her dirty looks as she continued along. Marlene figured some of them would act like that, so she just brushed it off. There were red furred lemurs, brown furred, ringtails, aye ayes, and even mouse lemurs. All here for the wedding. Marlene walked up towards Julien who was standing, to Marlene's surprise, turned away from her. Marlene reached the alter and Marie went behind it.

"Umm Julien dear, why aren't you looking at your bride?" Marie asked her son.

Julien turned his head towards Marlene and she could see that Julien had had tears in his eyes. Marlene had heard of brides crying on their wedding days, but this was a first for the groom.

"Julien are you okay?" Marlene asked in a whisper to Julien.

Julien forced a smile and said, "Of course I am my dear. Why wouldn't I be?"

Marlene shrugged and turned back to Marie as the cermony commenced.

"My subjects! We are gathered today to witness this joyous royal union between my son and his bride. Marlene, of the Central Park Zoo," Marie called.

Marlene rolled her eyes and thought, 'Just get on with it.'

**(Guys)**

The guys came together at about halfway to the kingdom as theyll slid down a slope together. They didn't even stop to acknowledge each other. They just continued along. Before long they came into view of the ceremony and the large amount of lemurs down below.

"Oh my goodness. Not this many. Anything, but this amount of lemurs," Skipper groaned.

Private shook Skipper lightly and said, "Please Skippa. We need to get down there. Marlene needs our help right now. I can see her down there right now."

Private pointed his flipper towards a long clear aisle and at the front stood two lemurs someone covered in white. As the third figure turned it's head, they got a good look at who was down there.

Skipper went wide eyed as he looked at Marlene. She looked so beautiful down there in that gown of hers. What he wouldn't do right now just to talk her for five minutes alone at least.

Skipper shook his head and said, "Alright men we need to get down there and stop this madness right now."

Before anyone could stop him, Skipper began sliding down the hill towards the mob of lemurs. The other penguins and Dave all groaned and followed after.

**(Alter)**

Marie turned to Marlene and placed a crown similar to Julien's new crown on top of her head.

Marie looked back at Marlene and asked, "Dear do you wish to be Julien's mate and his queen for life as he will for you?"

Marlene sighed slightly and said, "Yes. I wish to be Julien's mate and queen for life."

Marie nodded and turned her head towards Julien.

"Now my son. Do you wish to be Marlene's mate and king for life?" Marie asked calmly.

Julien gulped and began to wonder. Should he say yes to her? It was what he'd been wanting for some time now, but by this time he wasn't so sure anymore. Why should he torture himself anymore. But on the other hand, there was one more thing they could do to prove whether or not there was a connection.

Julien took a breath and said, "Yes mother. I wish to be Marlene's mate and king for life."

Marie smiled intensly and announced, "Well then I declare the both of you king and queen."

**(Skipper)**

Skipper pushed himself roughly through the crowd towards the alter. Each lemur that he pushed past only gave him confused and weird looks. After all there was a penguin amongst them right now. Skipper tried to move as fast as he could, but eventually he rammed right into a rather large red lemur that sat back down on top of him. Skipper struggled underneath the large and heavy lemur. He tried to call out, but his mouth was covered with the lemurs rump. So Skipper began pulling himself out from under the lemur and before too long managed to pull his mouth out. He patted on the lemurs side and took a deep breath.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe that you are sitting on my face," Skipper grunted out as much as he could.

The lemur turned his head and looked down. He got back up and walked to the side to allow Skipper to get back up.

"Sorry," the lemur apologized.

Skipper stumbled a little bit and said sputtered out, "Not a problem civilian."

Skipper stumbled through the crowd a little more and he could tell he was getting closer, because the crowd was thinning out some. Skipper could feel his heart beating in his chest. This was it, he was almost there.

"Well then I declare the both of you king and queen," came the words that Skipper dreaded.

Skipper tried to quicken his pace, but Skipper could feel the lack of air in his lungs. The constant moving plus having the wind knocked out of him by that large lemur had made him run short of breath. By the time he reached the aisle, he collapsed to the ground and began panting. But he turned his head towards the alter and he could see Julien and Marlene leaning towards each other. Skipper tried shambling to his feet, but the energy had been sapped from him.

"Please no. Just a few more seconds," Skipper panted while trying to catch his breath.

But he was too late. Julien pulled Marlene towards him and their lips met.

Skipper's eyes went as wide as they could and he screamed, "MARLENE NO!"

**Uh-oh. They shared the kiss and now are wed. But don't worry, the story isn't over yet.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hahaha! 46 hour work week and I still have time to write for you guys. Take that job. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Skipper sat panting in the middle of the aisle as Marlene, Julien, and many of the lemurs that were gathered there turned to look at him. Skipper could feel the many eyes staring at him as he tried to catch his breath. He stood up and got into his defensive stance. He glared around and looked back up to the alter. Both Marlene and and Julien stared with their mouthes wide open.

"S-skipper? What are you doing here?" Marlene said as she walked down towards him.

Skipper was starting to feel less pressure on his chest now as he looked back at Marlene. She looked even more beautiful up close, but how could Skipper say that to her? Especially now.

"Marlene I-I'm here to bring you home," Skipper said as Julien and Marie came walking up as well.

"I'm afraid it's too late sir," Marie said with a smirk on her face.

Both Marlene and Julien nodded to confirm what Marie had just said.

"No I can't be. I just can't be. I've never been too late for anything," Skipper rambled on.

"What about when I got kidnapped by Blowhole sometime back?" Marlene asked coldly with her arms crossed.

"Or when, you know, we got eaten by the snake?" Julien added.

Skipper rolled his eyes and said, "We managed to save you guys each time. It's not like anyone died."

Marlene sighed and said, "But we could have Skipper. I'm sorry, but it's too late. Me and Julien are wed now. There's nothing you can do to stop it now."

"Unless you leave Madagascar dear. Now who are you sir?" Marie said to Skipper.

Skipper held up his flipper and said, "That's classified lady. I don't care who you are. Queen or not."

"I'm the queen here sir and you will treat me with respect," Marie argued.

Skipper growled and said, "Well I'm not from here lady and just so you know, I have a president. Not a monarch."

At this point, the other penguins plus Dave managed to burst through the crowd and into the aisle. They too were panting from exertion.

"Guys? You're all here?" Marlene gasped.

Everyone nodded.

Skipper groaned and said, "Marlene there's something I should tell you. It's something I've been thinking about for a while."

Marlene held up her paw and said, "I don't want to hear it Skipper. Whatever you have to tell me can't be said now. I'm with Julien now and that's the end of it."

Skipper could detect a hint of sadness in her voice as she said those last few words. But before he could say anything else, Julien placed a paw on Marlene's back and lifted her up off the ground.

"Whoa! Julien, what are you doing?" Marlene asked while in Julien's arms.

Julien forced a really quick smile and said, "Taking us to our home my love. We have things that we need to do."

Before Marlene could say anything else, Julien began to walk off with Marlene in his arms. The lemurs in the crowd began to pull away from each other as Julien passed through the crowd with Marlene hanging onto him for dear life. As they passed, the lemurs returned to their previous position.

Skipper just let out a quiet groan and looked down at the ground. Private waddled and gave a small hug to Skipper.

"It'll be okay Skippa. Marlene will be fine here," Private tried to reassure Skipper.

Skipper sighed and said, "I don't know Private. I am half tempted to just kidnap her back and take her home with us."

Marie had heard him and said, "You try to do that and my subjects will take her back and then you will be properly punished. There is just the five of you here, while I have thousands."

Skipper snapped out of his depressive state and said, "Oh really? Kowalski give me the statistics."

Kowalski whipped out his note pad and jotted down a few notes and then did some calculations on his abicus. **(However it's spelled)**

"I'm afraid she's got us there Skipper. There is a near zero percent chance that we would get away from here with Marlene," Kowalski answered.

Skipper sighed and for once decided that it would be best to just forget it. His mind was such a cluttered mess that he couldn't think properly or be his usual self. Normally he would go ahead with grabbing her and leaving, but now he just couldn't find the will to do it.

Dave placed a paw on Skipper's shoulder and said, "As much as I hate to admit Skipper, but we've lost Marlene. There's nothing we can do now."

Skipper nodded and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you're right Dave. Given how rarely you are."

Dave laughed and said, "Yeah I am. Wait, what?"

Skipper just waddled past the men and said, "Let's just go home men. I can't stand being here another minute."

The guys weren't sure, but they were sure that Skipper was shedding some tears. As Skipper waddled past, the guys followed after. Never before had anyone seen Skipper so sad, so of course the men were concerned.

"Skippa? Will you be alright?" Private asked.

Skipper brushed Private away and said, "Don't worry about it Private. Let's just go and forget that this place even exists."

Private sighed and as he looked at Skipper, he was sure of one thing. Skipper had indeed been sheding tears.

**(Nearby)**

Savio and Hans poked thier heads out of the brush as the crowd began to disperse. Savio licked his chops and Hans rubbed his flippers together.

"Ahh. I think that now is the time to grab a bite," Savio said as he continued licking his chops.

He was just about to slither out, when the lemur jumped onto him and said, "Not yet. We need to make sure those intruders don't interfere. We begin now, they may come running back."

Hans laughed and said, "You can leave that to me. Me and Skipper have a history and his team is an annoyance. I still have a score to settle with him."

They watched as Hans made off in a seperate direction. Savio and the lemur turned back to the crowd.

"Wait for them all to leave. Then we can make our way to Julien's palace. Then we can get rid of his queen and he can take me," she said.

Savio turned to her and asked, "You are very obsessed about this aren't you?"

She nodded and said, "Of course I am. Have you ever seen a romance that wasn't about obsession? It's boring, now let's move it."

The crowd was mostly gone now and they could easily move past the remaining lemurs now. They easily moved past the lemur crowd and as they moved, the lemur woman spotted Marie who still stood amongst the crowd and a thought came to her.

"Savio wait, I have an idea. We can't forget about the aging queen," she said with a devilish smirk on her face.

**(Julien and Marlene)**

Julien carefully carried Marlene up to his palace and went inside. He carried her through the corridors and towards another double door room. The door opened slowly and the two went inside. It looked very much like the one that Marlene had had in Marie's palace. The big difference is that this room had a double sized bed and two tubs. One for the each of them.

Julien turned the both of them towards the bed and carried her over. Her gown swayed as she was carried over. Julien carefully set her down and he sat down at the foot of the bed. Marlene began to wonder what Julien was thinking now. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something right now with her? Not that she wanted it to happen of course. **(****Still not writing that folks)** But as she sat up, she could see that Julien wasn't happy.

"Hey Julien? Are you okay?" Marlene asked.

Julien looked at her and said, "I don't think I am Marlene. I thought there were some things that I wanted. A lot of things actually. But now I'm not so sure."

Julien began to shed some tears of his own as Marlene placed a paw on Julien's shoulder.

"Just calm down and stop crying Julien. Just tell me what's on your mind," Marlene said as she took Julien's chin into her paws.

Julien wiped the tears from his eyes and calmed down. But before he could say anything, the door burst open and the last thing that Marlene saw before blacking out was a yellow scaly tail swiping towards her before coming in contact with her.

**Cliffhanger time. What has happened and what will happen next and does the female lemur have in store? Why am I asking you? I'm the writer.**

**Read and review plase. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another busy work week in high heat ahead. All I can say is... BRING IT ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguin of Madagascar**

The guys were busy trudging through the jungle again. This time they were traveling in the opposite direction and away from the lemur kingdom. They were also very quiet now, because they had now lost their friend. All this way they had come, only to have to go home without her. It was a lot for all of them to bear.

"Skippa? Are you going to be alright?" Private asked their leader, breaking the silence.

Skipper didn't answer, but instead he kept marching through the jungle. Private turned to Dave with worry clear on his face.

"Dave, I'm worried about Skippa. He hasn't said a thing since we left the lemur kingdom," Private said quietly.

Dave shook his head and said, "Well he just lost one of his best friends. We all did. She was one of my friends too, so I can understand some of it. But you do remember what he said about Marlene earlier, right?"

Private nodded and Dave continued.

"He may have lost his chance to tell Marlene about what he feels and by not saying it, he lost his chance to give their relationship a chance and it may never come again. I've seen it happen before," Dave explained to Private.

Private lowered his head and said, "Oh... I see. Poor Skippa."

Skipper stopped and said, "I'm fine boys. I know what you guys are talking about back there. I'll get over it. It's not the first time I've had my heart broken."

"We know that Skipper, but this is the first time we've seen you so hurt about it," Kowaslki said next.

Skipper turned to his men and said, "Boys I had my chance for so long to tell Marlene what it is I feel. There is no one to blame but myself. I'll get over it. Now let's just go home. Besides there's no gaurentee that anything would have happened between us."

Just as Skipper said that, a whistling sound was heard and it progressivly got louder. Skipper went wide eyed and jumped at his men.

"GET DOWN MEN!" Skipper yelled as he landed on top of his men and Dave, knocking them all down.

An explosion sounded and blew apart a few trees and caused a couple of others to crash to the ground. Other still standing trees began to burn. As the guys all started getting up, they could see the remnants of a small rocket sitting around the damaged trees.

"WHAT THE-? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Dave yelled out loud.

There next came a clapping sound and Skipper went wide eyed once more.

"That clapping. I know that sound. Come on out Hans," Skipper called out.

Sure enough, Hans walked out from behind an undamaged tree and smiled evily towards the group.

"Well hello Skipper. Long time no see," Hans said.

"Not long enough," Skipper said as he went into a battle stance and locked eyes with Hans.

"Uh fellas? Who is this guy?" Dave asked as he had never met Hans before.

Skipper continued his stare down with Hans and said, "Hans. He's the most dangerous Puffin in all of Denmark. He's the reason why I can't go back there."

Hans sighed and said, "Flattery will get you nowhere Skipper."

"What are you doing here Hans? What business do you have with Madagascar? Marlene's kidnapping and displacement and your being here can't be a coincidence, " Skipper demanded.

Hans laughed and said, "It's not. And I'll tell you what's going on if you can stop me from destroying you all."

Everyone laughed and Skipper said, "Oh yeah? How do you plan to do that?"

Hans smirked some more and ducked behind another undamaged tree. He remerged a moment later with a gun shaped device with a large underside.

"Meet my new lazer cannon Skipper. It can fry anything in an instant," Hans said and fired at a nearby tree which distengrated to ashes in seconds.

Dave jumped at the sight and said, "Oh damn, that's not good."

Hans nodded and said, "And the excessive heat can be used as an oven too."

A ding was heard from the large underside of the gun and it opened up.

"Who want's churros? I believe in last meals," Hans said in a singsong voice.

He gave the gun a shake and the churros flew out and landed in the guys flippers and Dave's paw. Kowalski, Private, Dave, and Rico each took a bite and they moaned.

"Wow! That's a good churro," Dave said and continued eating.

Private took another bite and said, "A little rich, but it tastes incredible."

Kowalski groaned and said, "These actually taste better than furros."

Skipper threw his to the ground and said, "I'm not eating your pastry Puffin."

Hans shrugged, raised his lazer cannon, and said, "Suit yourself Skipper. I hope the rest of you have enjoyed your last meals."

The rest dropped their churros and Kowalski said, "Oh poopy."

**(Marlene)**

Marlene groaned and opened her eyes. She could barely see where she was or what was going on. She tried to move her arms, but found that she could barely even squirm either. What was happening and where was she?

"What the? Where am I?" Marlene asked herself.

"Marlene? Dear is that you?" Marie's voice came out.

Marlene blinked her eyes a few more times and looked over to where the voice was coming from. Her vision began to improve a little and she noticed something that made her blood chill. At first she had been thinking that maybe it was ropes that were holding her. Instead she found that she was actually held by a coiled up... Savio.

Savio could feel Marlene's struggles and lifted his head so that Marlene could see him.

"Ahh! Awake now are we you delicous morsel," Savio hissed and tapped his tounge against Marlene's forehead, tasting her.

Marlene turned her head towards Marie again to see that she too was held by Savio using his tail.

Marie looked up at Savio and asked, "Savio? What is going on around here?"

Marlene took a quick glance around and noticed that they were in a closed space with double doors on one side.

"Where are we?" Marlene asked.

Marie looked around as well and said, "We are in my chambers. What is happening here? I demand to know."

The double doors opened up and a female lemur dressed in a white gown stepped in, carrying in an unconicious Julien with her.

"Oh you're about to find out your highness, but first I have one little thing for you to do," the lemur said.

Marie went wide eyed as the lemur made her presence known. Clearly Marie knew this lemur, but who was she?

"Hello Zera," Marie said.

**Pretty short, but now we know the name of this new lemur. But who is she? I'll show you her backstory next chapter.**

**Please remember to read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well here's the next chapter. Nothing new to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Marlene looked from Marie to Zera and then back to Marie.

"Uh Marie? Who is that woman?" Marlene asked.

Marie sighed and said, "She was a servant girl in my palace sometime ago. She always had a thing for my son. And she was always very obsessive."

Zera chuckled and said, "Sweet talk won't save either one of you."

Marlene gulped as Savio began to squeeze her tighter.

"So what happened?" Marlene managed to say as Savio loosened his hold on her a little bit.

Marie sighed and said, "One day Julien announced that he was seeking a bride and Marie tried to eliminate the competition. Literally, she tried to eliminate every female that tried to court my son. No one died thankfully."

Zera smirked and said, "At least no one that you knew."

Marie shook her head and said, "I banished Zera after one of the girls courting my son actually lost an eye from Zer'a rage. The poor girl still crys over the loss."

At this point Julien began to stir and he started clutching his forehead. He began to sit up and Zera grabbed him.

"Oh Julien my love. Did I hurt you?" Zera asked.

Julien looked up at her and said, "Zera? What are you doing here? I thought my mother banished you a long time ago."

Zera put a finger to Julien's lips and said, "Shhh. There will be plenty of time to talk once we are wed."

Julien shook his head and said, "I am already wed Zera. She's right over there."

Zera laughed and said, "But according to our laws, a king can wed a new queen while still married IF the present queen is near death. And that is no mystery right there. Once your wife and mother are gone, we can rule both kingdoms. Just you and me."

Both Marlene and Marie gulped when Zera gave her little explaination to Julien. Zera nodded and winked at Savio, who then took Marie and placed her in front of both Julien and Zera.

Zera chuckled and said, "NOW WED US!"

**(Guys)**

Hans was having a blast, literally. He kept blasting at the guys, but their movements were so swift that all he managed to hit was the ground and some shrubs and trees.

"Ugh! Stand still so I can blast you," Hans groaned.

Dave glared at Hans and said, "Now why would we do that? Your just going to kill us."

Hans groaned again and took dead aim at Dave who, of course, dodged.

"Wow man. You shoot like an old lady. In fact my grandma can shoot better than you. And she's been dead for years," Dave taunted.

Hans growled and said, "You know that's not very respectable."

"So says the puffin with the lazer gun," Skipper taunted back.

Hans turned to Skipper and said, "I suppose you want to go first? Huh, Skipper?"

Dave noticed Hans distraction and bent down to pick up a rock. He bent his arm back and prepared to throw it, but Hans just turned back towards Dave.

"Ah ah ah. There's no need for that now. Any last words otter?" Hans said with his lazer aimed back at Dave.

Dave laughed and said, "Yeah, heads up."

Before Hans could do anything else, a rock hit his lazer cannon and knocked it out of his flippers. The gun began to smoke as it hit the ground and began to spark.

"What the? You broke it. Do you have any idea how hard that was to make. It took me monthes to build it with the lack of materials available here," Hans complained.

He turned to Skipper who was rubbing his flippers together.

"You have bigger problems right now Hans," Skipper said.

The penguins and Dave began moving towards Hans who began getting that nervous feeling.

"Umm... I'm out of here," Hans gulped and tried to slide away.

"After him," Skipper shouted.

**(Marlene)**

Marie stood before Julien and Zera and began.

"Welcome, my... subjects?" Marie said which Zera nodded to.

Marlene began trying to struggle again, but Savio just squeezed her even tighter.

"Settle down. You don't want to miss the show do you?" Savio said evily.

Zera sneered and gave Marlene a death glare and turned back towards Marie.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Zera demanded.

Marie nodded and said, "We are gathered here today to witness the joyous union between my son and his bride, Zera."

Zera began to smile widely as she waited anxiously for the 'I dos'.

**(Guys)**

Hans did his best to dodge the guys, but what he didn't realize is that he was leading them back to the lemur kingdom. He had gotten so turned around that he couldn't tell the difference between directions anymore.

Before too much longer, Hans hit a dead end when he hit a cluster of trees with spaces too small to pass through. He turned to see the penguins and Dave blocking his escape.

"Give it up Hans, there's no escaping us now," Skipper said.

Hans sighed and said, "You're right Skipper. I give up."

Skipper and the rest began to approach him but as they got close, Hans pulled out a smoke bomb that he had hidden on him and threw it to the ground. As the smoke filled the area, Hans managed to make it past the guys who began to cough. Hans started making his way away from the scene, but was tackled from behind.

"Smoke bomb? Too cliche Hans," Skipper said from on top of Hans.

Hans looked back to notice that the smoke was disapating already and the guys were surrounding him.

"Okay okay. I'll talk, just don't hurt me please," Hans said in fear.

Skipper got off of Hans and said, "Now answer my questions Puffin. What are you doing here and what does it have to do with Marlene?"

Hans sighed and said, "I came here for a new start Skipper. After I escaped Hoboken and since I can't go back to Denmark, I had to go somewhere new. I met the lemur queen here and found out that she was related to that lemur in the zoo you live in."

Skipper nodded and said, "How'd you figure that out?"

"Through Zera. She's a lemur who lives here and she's always had a thing for him. I told the queen where her son lived and I taught her to read and write. When Zera found out the one she loved was returning she was happy. That is until she found out that he was bringing a bride. She got angry after that. She wants to get rid of the otter and the lemur queen," Hans explained as best he could.

Skipper shook his head and said, "There's got to be more to it Hans. You're not smart enough to pull this off by yourself. Not to mention if you plan to remove the queen, you're going to need muscle. And what do you mean get rid of the otter?"

Hans grimaced and said, "Savio came with me and planned out the rest. Zera plans to feed both the queen and the otter to him. Getting rid of them both. They'll be in the queen's palace."

Private went wide eyed and said, "Skippa, we need to get back there before it's too late."

Skipper jumped turned to Private and said, "Affirmative. Private you and Kowalski will take Hans back to the rocket. Rico and Dave, you two are with me. Now which direction is the lemur kingdom again?"

Rico upchucked the compass again and Dave took a look at it. He pointed in the proper direction and the three of them headed off towards the queen's kingdom.

**Now the guys know what's going on. Now can they save Marlene before it's too late? **

**Remember to read and review please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait on this one guys. Been VERY busy lately. But for some good news, I finally got a laptop and it has wi-fi. YAY! Okay on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Marlene still struggled in Savio's mighty grip. She had been at it for so long that she was now growing fatigued. Savio didn't mind it, he loved it when his prey struggled. It reminded him of that he the one was in control of the situation. His stomach growled loudly and he began to grow a little antsy.

"Zera can we hurry this up? I'm starving," Savio complained.

Zera ignored him and pressed Marie on once more. Marie herself was feeling a bit antsy as well. She was being forced to wed her son to this lemur she hated and the end would be the same no matter what she did. If she agreed to wed, both she and Marlene would die. If not, then her son may die too. She wiped the sweat from her brow and contiued on.

"Do you Zera, take my son to be your king? To hold until they day you die?" Marie said coldly to Zera.

Zera didn't mind Marie's cold nature, instead she smiled and said, "Oh I do. I do your highness."

Zera leaned into Julien a little bit and he was only showing a look of concern. He looked back at Marlene who was all wrapped up and peering up Savio's head. He looked back at his mother who has certain to be eaten next and then he looked back at Zera.

"Do you my son take Zera to be your queen? To hold until the day you die?" Marie asked.

Julien began to sweat. If he said I do, then both Marlene and his mother would be eaten. If he didn't then all three of them would be eaten. Normally Julien would only think about himself, but now he just couldn't. The lives of the mother who had loved and raised him and the woman who he had been in love with were at stake and to lose them would be the worst thing ever. He didn't know what to do.

"Say it or you die too," Zera said and nodded to Savio.

Savio nodded back and opened his mouth. He revealed his sharp teeth and the pulsating red walls of his gullet. Marlene grimaced at the memory of being swallowed by him. Twice.

Julien gulped and said, "I... I... d-."

Julien paused as Zera nudged him again.

"Get on with it," Zera hissed in Julien's ear.

Julien gulped once more but before he could do anything, there came a metalic clank which was then followed by a small blast and then a hiss. Smoke then began to fill the room. Everyone began coughing as the smoke grew more potent. Marlene could feel Savio's hold on her getting loose, but that feeling was followed by a couple of flippers grabbing her and pulling her out of Savio's hold. Marlene couldn't see who had her due to the smoke, but before long she pulled out into fresh air. She looked up to see that it was Skipper who was holding her.

"S..Skipper? What are you-?" Marlene said before Skipper placed a flipper to her mouth.

"Shh, it's alright Marlene. I just want to say that... I've always had a thing for you. I've admiered you from a distance. But I was always too stubborn to admit it," Skipper said to Marlene calmly.

Marlene merely went wide eyed and said, "Wow Skipper. Do you really mean that?"

Skipper nodded and Marlene just pulled Skipper into a hug. As she looked behind him, she could see Dave carrying Marie over and Rico was carying Julien over as well. They were in a clearing just outside of the palace. They had escaped through one of the open windows.

Dave set Marie on the ground and she began coughing.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Dave asked the queen respectably.

Marie nodded and said, "I'm fine dear. But where's my son?"

Dave motioned towards Rico who had now set Julien on the ground. Julien picked himself up and shook the woozy feeling off of him.

"So what happens next?" Marie asked.

Dave chuckled and said, "What else? They're going to come after us with a bone to pick and they're going to try to kill us. Typical villain crap."

And sure enough, a second or two later, Savio came crashing through the palace wall with Zera riding on top of his head. They stopped right before the group.

"KING JULIEN! IF YOU WILL NOT BE MY KING THEN THERE IS NO REASON TO LET YOU LIVE! ALL OF YOU PREPARE TO DIE!" Zera screamed.

"We'll see about that bitch," Dave said quietly.

Unfortunatly Zera still heard him and she gritted her teeth in anger.

" Oh you just signed your own death warrant. Savio! Eat them," Zera ordered.

Savio licked his chops and said, "With pleasure."

Zera jumped off of Savio's head and he then lunged at the group who quickly dodged his attack.

"Again with the lunge Savio? It's getting old," Skipper taunted.

Savio growled and tried using his tail to hit them. He missed again as everyone dodged again.

"Pfft, tail whip? You're too predictable Savio," Skipper continued.

Savio hissed and said, "You try coming up with new moves on the spot."

While the penguins and Dave were busy with Savio, Zera approached Marlene and Marlene turned to her.

"You cost me my king you witch. Now I shall end your life myself," Zera said and then tried to jump at Marlene.

But before Zera could make contact with Marlene, Marie and Julien jumped her and they pulled her to the ground. Zera began trying to scratch at the two lemurs on top of her, but it was useless. They had her pinned to the ground.

Zera growled and said, "I'll get you for this. Savio! I need a little here!"

Savio looked back at her and yelled, "I'm a little busy here. So help yourself for once."

Zera growled and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Can't rely on anyone anymore," she said through her tears.

Savio made another attempt on the guys, but it only ended with him hitting his head on a rock and bluring his vision momentarily. As he tried to readjust his vision, the guys saw this as an oppourtunity and they took it. They positioned themselves before a knothole in some tree roots and prepared themselves.

"Get ready men. This is finally our chance. Our chance to beat Savio by ourselves. I'm serious this time," Skipper said.

Savio's vision started getting better and as he turned his head, he could see the two penguins and Dave standing nearby and facing him.

"Huh? Awaiting your doom, huh? Okay, now I'll just eat you all," Savio said and prepared himself again.

"Okay men get ready. Here it comes," Skipper said.

Savio reared himself back and then he lunged one more time.

"NOW!" Skipper yelled and the men all jumped out of Savio's path.

Savio saw them move, but he didn't have a chance to turn away from the knothole. He rammed into the knothole and got his head stuck in it. He tried pulling his head out, but he couldn't. He tried to break up the roots with his tail, but they were to thick to break.

Skipper let out a little cheer and said, "We got him boys. We finally beat Savio. I mean it. Us, not anyone else."

The guys all congratulated themselves and they turned back towards Marlene and the lemurs and saw that Zera had stopped struggling and was now sobbing uncotrolablly. She had lost.

Zera continued sobbing and choked out, "I want my king. I want my kingdom."

Dave chuckled lightly and said, "That makes almost feel sorry for her."

Everyone gave Dave a surprised look and Dave just shrugged and said, "I said almost."

Skipper rolled his eyes, waddled past the lemurs and approached Marlene.

He hugged her and said, "At least they can't hurt you now."

Marlene grimaced and said, "I guess not. Thanks guys. You all beat them."

Marie and Julien looked up and they, unintentionally, loosened their hold on Zera and she quickly wriggled free and charged Marlene. She rammed into her and threw her to the ground. Zera began trying to strangle Marlene, but Marlene just merely grabbed Zera's arms and flipped her over. With Skipper's aid, they managed to keep Zera pinned to the ground.

Zera began crying again and said, "NO! I'll get you for this."

Skipper laughed and said, "You can try all you want. But we'll beat you again."

**Well they beat the villains and everything is good now. Or is it?**

**Next chapter is the last one. Took me a long time too.**

**Remember to read and review folks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the last chapter guys. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Note: I know I've ben slacking off on Nightmare's Become Reality and The Slenderman. I will write a couple of chapters for each story before I begin the next story in my arc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Everyone was gathered together in the main clearing outside of the palaces. Julien and Marlene were huddled together, with their paws grasping each others, waiting for Kowalski and Private to arrive with the rocket. Marie had momentarily gone back to her palace to gather some subjects. Savio was there in the clearing as well and he had been tied into a large knot that he couldn't get out of by himself. Some subjects had come and taken Zera away and torn her dress to shreds. Marlene herself was no longer wearing her gown. Dave, Rico, and Skipper were approaching the two.

"I just got word from Kowalski. He's and Private are on their way with the rocket. We'll all be going home soon," Skipper announced.

"You mean you guys will be going home," Marlene said.

Skipper looked back at her and said, "What? You're coming too Marlene."

Marlene shook her head sadly and said, "I can't Skipper. I'm married to Julien now. I can't leave here now."

Julien sighed and squeezed his eyes shut and some tears began to fall from his eyes.

Julien let go off Marlene's paw and said, "No Marlene. We are going back to the zoo."

At this point everyone there went wide eyed and stared at Julien in surprise.

"What was that Ringtail?" Skipper asked in surprise.

Julien took Marlene by the paw again and said, "I hate to say this Marlene, but I don't think I love you anymore. I always thought I did, but after our kiss the other night I felt little to nothing. I'm sorry, but I cannot have someone I do not love as my queen. Please don't think I hate you."

Marlene pulled Julien into a hug and said, "I don't hate you either Julien, but it is a hard hit to me though."

"And to me as well," came Marie's voice.

They turned their heads to see Marie approaching with a couple of her subjects with her. Marie had a hurt look on her face and Marlene approached her.

"I'm sorry Marie, but it looks like I won't be your daughter in law," Marlene said with regret.

Marie inhaled sharply and said, "I understand. I just hope you have a good life and never forget me."

Marlene hugged Marie and said, "I won't. Thank you for everything though."

Marie nodded and turned to Julien.

"And I take it you are leaving again," Marie said.

Julien nodded and Marie sighed.

"Just be sure to write to your mother. And please never forget me my son," Marie said which Julien nodded to.

A moment later, the rocket appeared and started descending towards the group. As soon as it touched the ground, the door opened up revealing Kowalski, Private, and a tied up Hans.

"What do you plan to do with those two anyway?" Marie asked.

Skipper smiled and said, "We're going to take them back to Hoboken. It's where they belong."

Kowalski and Private with the assistance of some lemurs, lifted Savio and placed him in the rocket. The subjects then left the rocket. Julien and Marlene climbed in next. Just as they did however, there came two familiar voices.

"Wait!"

"Don't forget us. I NEED THE FEET!"

Mort and Maurice came running up towards the rocket and they jumped in.

"I ain't getting left behind," Maurice said while trying to catch his breath.

Skipper and Rico climbed in next and Dave turned to Marie before climbing in.

"Hey what's going to happen to Zera? Are you going to have her killed or something?" Dave asked.

Marie shook her head and said, "No I do not believe in execution. But after her punishment, she'll wish she was dead."

Dave grimaced and said, "I don't think I want to know. You have a good life then your highness."

Dave climed into the rocket and then it was off. Heading back to New York and the lemurs all watched until it was oit of sight.

One of the lemur subjects turned to Marie and asked, "So what is going to happen to Zera anyway your majesty?"

Marie chuckled and said, "Let's just say, I know someone who has a bone to pick with her. Or rather an eye."

**(Zera)**

Zera sat in a darkened room underneath Marie's palace. She had been crying again and was clutching her knees in depression. She had lost her king again and another chance at love. She didn't want just anyone. She wanted Julien and no one else.

"Why can't I have him? I want him," Zera said through her tears.

The sound of a door opening and closing plus footsteps roused her from her anguish.

"Oh you have more things to worry about than love I'm afraid," came a woman's voice.

"Who's there?" Zera called out.

A female lemur, with both of her eyes closed, stepped into the light and into Zera's view. She opened both eye lids, only to reveal that she had only one eye and an empty socket where the other should be. She also revealed a sharp stone in one of her paws.

"Hello Zera. Remeber me?" asked the lemur.

Zera went wide eyed and tried to bac away, but the woman jumped her and pinned her to the ground. The woman brought the stone and preesed it into the skin near Zera's right eye.

"You know what they say don't you? An eye for an eye," the woman chuckled.

From outside the only thing anyone could hear was Zera's painful screams.

**Kind of a dark ending I know, but at least Zera has gotten her just desserts. So everyone is going home and everything is going back to normal.**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed this story.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


End file.
